


HermitCraft 'One'-shots! (PEWPEWPEW)

by PsychoJellyfish



Series: HermitCraft Stories I wrote [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: AU, Anxiety, Death, Depression, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, no ships, we all got issues in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJellyfish/pseuds/PsychoJellyfish
Summary: A bunch of different one-shots (PEWPEWPEW) however I will do separate parts for the story if I feel like it!Edit- This story is ending, I'm no longer taking requests, sorry
Series: HermitCraft Stories I wrote [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958446
Comments: 141
Kudos: 141





	1. INFO/ CHAPTERS BREIF SUMMARIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request are now entirely closed and probably won't ever open again in this book. Sorry.

Hello there! Welcome to my 'One'-shot (PEWPEWPEW) book! Here's everything you'll need to know-

Rules!  
1\. I don't do anything consider a lime, lemon, or close to that.  
2\. I don't ship anyone and I have a hard time writing love stories anyway.  
3\. Please take into consideration what you ask me to write! I love writing a lot but if the comments start becoming a problem I will put a moderation!  
4\. If I tell you no, then it's probably a no!

Things I do write-  
1\. SongFics  
2\. ANGST OF COURSE, I LIVE ON IT!  
3\. Fluff  
4\. Whump!  
5\. Anything that ain't got some type of romance in it (unless it be friends!)

Main Hermits I'm actually somewhat good to write:  
-Grian  
-Iskall  
-Mumbo  
-Joe  
-Doc  
-Xisuma  
-Scar  
-Cub???

Chapter titles/ Brief summaries  
1\. Au idea- superheroes au???  
2\. The Greed of a Crystal- Grian gets turned into a Griffin because of his greed and cause of Scar. Stupid Crystal.....

3\. Pity isn't needed- Doc comes to visit Grian after the war and finds that this may not be the thing he expected...

4\. One day- Grian reflecting on some past things (also me being sad again)

5\. The lost: It's gonna go down- Multiple chapters long, Villain!Scar, Villain!Grian, and Jedi!Ren with Smuggler!Doc.

6\. Is it true?- Grian trying to accept Mumbo doesn't care about him anymore.

7\. Today has been okay... Part 1- Based off my story And then there was three. Unedited by me and made around May of 2020.

8\. An accident- Bdubs accidently did a oopsie.

9\. Part 2 of the Lost: Their in: Doc and Ren get into the ship but....

10\. Part 1 of Flicker- Uncompleted storyline.

11\. A pain- Grian gets his wings suddenly.

12\. Part 3 of The Lost: Torguna- Ren has to do something he wished he could avoid.

13\. Part 4 of The Lost: The code- Ren meets the trio.

14\. Part 5 of The Lost: Rage- Ren finds himself in a bad position that has yet to get worse.

15\. Final chapter of The Lost: Innocent- A sad ending, as not everything ends happily in the end.

16\. And that's okay- Poem written by PsychoJellyfish about someone deer to Grian.

17\. Part 2 of Today has been okay...- It's the other part, yeah.

18\. Drabbles that can be adopted.

19\. As I sing this song- Song by: PsychoJellyfish

20\. Addressing some issues.

21\. Scaly, eh?- Dragon Bros in Season 7! However.. there's a small twist in the end :D 

22\. ????

REQUEST ARE CLOSER RN. IF YOU NEED INFO ON WHY DON'T BE SCARED TO CONTACT ME! ;)

I'm trying to watch all the hermits but it might take some time! However, I'm subscribed to everyone to show support! Love y'all! I GOT A CHAPTER READY AND I PROMISE IT'S GONNA MAKE SOMEONE SCREAM WHAT THE FRICK FRACK DIDDILITY MIDDITLY FICKLING PICKLING AUTHOUR!


	2. Ideas for future Au's and such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some ideas for future Au's or such as said in the chapter title.

Here are just some ideas I've had after reading/ thinking after awhile.

Super-natural Hermits:

Name: Grian  
Villain Name: Poultry Man  
Sex: Male  
Age: 17  
Role: Villain  
Powers: Eggs and pranks, however not everything has been recorded yet on what he does....  
Curse: Bad luck  
Why is he villain? He started off as a villain originally yet was later labeled a villain after the third time of him trying to save citizens or throw a small prank.  
Bff(s)- Mumbo and Iskall  
BVF(s)- ConVex duo and Silencer

Name: Mumbo Jumbo  
Hero name: Electric  
Sex: Male  
Age: 17  
Role: Hero  
Powers: Can control the electrical current and build things such as traps with the electrical stuff known as redstone  
Curse? No.  
Why is he a hero? Before Poultry man, a man tried to wreak havoc throughout the town but luckily he caught him with ease. So basically he just wants to keep everyone safe.  
Bff(s): Grian and Iskall  
BHF(s)- Ice Cold

Name: Iskall  
Hero name: Ice Cold  
Sex: Male  
Age: 18  
Role: Hero  
Powers: His main powers is that he can change to a Elk whenever he wishes but the one he mainly focuses on is when he can control Redstone, just not as much as Electric. However, he normally comes off as warm to everyone, countering the name Ice Cold.  
Curse? No.  
Why is he a hero? He was the one to help Electric catch the guy and together have been protecting the city ever-since.  
Bff(s)- Grian and Mumbo Jumbo  
BHF(s): Electric

Name: Ren  
Villain name: Diggitidy Dog  
Sex: Male  
Age: 18  
Role: Villain  
Powers: Becomes what could be said as a wolf but is rather a large, scary dog breed unknown to those who do know that he's a dog  
Curse? No.  
Why is he a villain? He couldn't understand why no one else agreed that the heroes were stuck up but also had a bad childhood come into play as well to help with the fact.  
Bff(s)- Doc  
BVF(s): ConVex Duo 

Name: Scar  
Villain Name: Con  
Sex: Male  
Age: 17  
Role: Villain  
Powers: Is part of the ConVex duo that uses ancient magic from the powerful beings Vexes.  
Curse? No.  
Why are they a villain? Not a power in all, but he was able to use Vex magic along with his bff Cub after they did something to make Vexes extract their souls and give it to them so they could use the power. However, they couldn't control it and so it ended up with a city destroyed and many things they loved.  
Bff(s): Cub  
BVF(s): Vex, Poultry Man, and Diggitidy Dog

Name: Cub  
Villain Name: Vex  
Sex: Male  
Age: 18  
Role: Villain  
Powers: Is part of the ConVex duo that uses ancient magic from the powerful beings Vexes.  
Curse? No.  
Why are they a villain? Not a power in all, but he was able to use Vex magic along with his bff Scar after they did something to make Vexes extract their souls and give it to them so they could use the power. However, they couldn't control it and so it ended up with a city destroyed and many things they loved.  
Bff(s): Scar  
BVF(s): Con, Poultry Man, and Diggitidy Dog

Name: Stress  
Hero Name: QuackMonster  
Sex: Female  
Age: 18  
Role: Hero  
Powers: Has the exact opposite of Poultry Man's powers but has more of a chance to get her mask taken off.  
Curse? Curse of good luck.  
Why are they a hero? She became this after she realized that not both Electric and Ice Cold could stop Poultry Man by their selves.  
Bff(s): Cleo and False  
BHF(s): Pegos and Zom-bye

Name: False  
Hero Name: Pegos  
Sex: Female  
Age: 19  
Role: Hero  
Powers: Powers of ice (HONEY, WHERE'S MY SUPER-SUIT?)  
Curse? No.  
Why are they a hero? After she found out who QuackMonster was, she joined due to her having these powers since birth.  
Bff(s): Cleo and Stress  
BHF(s): QuackMonster and Zom-bye

Name: Cleo  
Hero Name: Zom-bye  
Sex: Female  
Age: 18  
Role: Hero  
Powers: Becomes a zombie and basically just doesn't feel anything, such as if her arm is ripped off she won't feel anything. She can also become extremely fast as well too.  
Curse? No.  
Why are they a hero? After she realized she could do good, she did her best to save people from these dreadful situations such as the one where she was kidnap at 12 and forced to endure the painful transformation to be able to become a zombie.  
Bff(s): False and Stress  
BHF(s): QuackMonster and Pegos

Name: Joe Hills  
Villain Name: Silencer  
Sex: Male  
Age: 19  
Role: Villain  
Powers: He can make anyone shut up or talk to them (it may not be true though) but no one can figure out how he does it.  
Curse? No.  
Why are they a villain? He chose this path because no one listened to him anymore, they didn't respect the once amazing man due to the fact of how he talked and had so much interesting stories.  
Bff(s): Cleo  
BVF(s): Poultry Man 

Name: Doc  
Super-natural name: Explosion  
Sex: Male  
Age: 19  
Role: Unknown  
Powers: From what has been rarely seen, the man can control weather but it's a guess that if he needed to, he'd blow himself up for his death.  
Curse: No.  
Why are they a hero/ villain: Unknown.  
Bff(s): Ren  
BV/HF(s): Unknown

Name: Xisuma  
Super-natural Name: Death Bed  
Sex: Male  
Age: 19  
Role: Neutral  
Powers: He can excel anyone from a city, state, or continent but only if he chooses to.  
Curse? No.  
Why are they neutral? After seeing how both heroes and villains could actually be doing good, he went into hiding but is still sighted around the city watching over passing civilians.  
Bff(s): Keralis  
BNF(s): Pulsing and Analysis

Name: Impulse  
Super-natural Name: Pulsing  
Sex: Male  
Age: 18  
Role: Neutral  
Powers: Can control red stone, except by making weapons or shields to defend either him or others.  
Curse: No.  
Why are they neutral? After seeing how both heroes and villains could actually be doing good, he went into hiding but is still sighted around the city watching over passing civilians.  
Bff(s): Unknown, however he has a strong bond with Ren and Grian  
BNF(s): Deathbed and Analysis

Name: Keralis  
Super-natural Name: Analysis  
Sex: Male  
Age: 17  
Role: Neutral  
Powers: Unknown  
Curse? No.  
Why are they neutral? After seeing how both heroes and villains could actually be doing good, he went into hiding and hasn't been seen in over a year and a half. However, his fellow comrades Deathbed and Pulsing can still be seen watching over the citizens of New Hermit Ville.  
Bff(s): Xisuma  
BNF(s): Deathbed and Pulsing

Star Wars Au maybe???  
Maybe a mystical creatures Au??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for posting ideas after I believe a week? The fanfics I'm working on are taking longer then I imagined and I also need to continue to write my other book for sure. However, I think I will be able to get a chapter out by the end of this week. I'm extremely tired now, and it's around 5 am where I am at the moment. Goodnight y'all, love ya.


	3. The Greed of a Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small issue occurs when Scar and Grian go looking for a crystal... well mainly Grian in trouble.

Scar had been trying to contact Grian all day. He'd just managed to find the magical crystal he'd been looking for for years. The one every wizard ponders for yet few get it.  
The outside of the crystal was made from a smooth, kind type of Vex magic that held kindness through it. However, on the inside laid a deep and dark power only used if threaten. Most of the wizards who got this crystal actually had to make the crystal floating so that way it wouldn't rub up against the wood and make the magic inside feel threatened. The curse itself is unknown, but the powers given to those who were a kind soul and a wizard were endless, even managing to stop a once terrible wizard named Hix.  
"Scar?" Grian's voice called out from his Snail's door.  
"Grian, come in quickly!" Scar yelled out as he gathered the random books and maps about the crystal in his arms.  
A creaking noise came from the door then a few steps before he turned around to face a very confused Grian.  
"Grian! So glad to see you," Scar said cheerfully as he shoved the junk into a random chest.  
"You too Scar," Grian said, hesitating for a moment.  
Scar chuckled for a moment as he checked around to make sure he had everything he needed then threw a bag at Grian. He caught it, just barely but stumbled back a bit as he felt how heavy it was.  
"Alright Grian, ready to go?" Scar asked.  
"I'm up for an adventure but where are we going?" Grian asked as Scar slung the bag over his shoulders.  
"To get a crystal of course!"  
Grian stared at him long and hard before he sighed and looked down at his feet.  
"Scar, if this is going to be another piece of glass-"  
"I didn't know Jevin would prank us like that," Scar cut in. "I thought Beef was lying when he said Jevin actually pranked us!"  
Grian shook his head but threw on the other matching back-pack Scar had and together flew out.

"Were almost to the cavern!" Scar yelled as he climbed deeper down the narrow cave.  
By now this was becoming their most boring trip yet as they descended deeper down into the caves that supposedly held a very 'amazing' and 'powerful' crystal.  
Grian, who was lost inside his head let out a shout as he fell down a hole into a beautiful, sparkling cavern.  
As he stood up and dusted himself off he let out a small gasp of surprise of all the glowing crystals reflecting him.  
"Grian!" Scar yelled down to him. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah Scar!" Grian yelled excitedly. "I think I found your cavern you were looking for!"  
He heard Scar let out a surprised, weird noise as he started to walk around the cavern.  
"Don't steal or touch anything Grian!" Scar yelled from above as the scrapping of rocks were heard.  
"I won't!" Grian promised as he continued to walk through the large pathway made of sand.  
Everything looked amazing, from the different glittering crystals and the almost golden sand shining from below his feet. The different sizes of crystals all reflected to show Grian's grinning face as he followed down the long trail to a small place where a very simple crystal stood.  
He gasped in awe as he stepped slowly towards it, the crystal reflecting his face against it's ocean blue surface. The way it just shimmered in the light, changing to a slight lighter blue or darker depending on where he stood. It's sharp points reaching for the sky as he stood in front of it, merely a inch from it.  
A urge suddenly passed through him, leering him to grab it, take it as his own. No one else would know, the voice seemed to whisper to him as his hands reached out to it.  
A red glint shined as his hands reached out and grabbed the small rock, curling around it protectively. He stared at it for a moment longer then stuffed it into his bag, sensing someone coming to him.  
Barely a minute after he did a hand grabbed his shoulder gently. He turned to face Scar, a small but sad smile against his lips as he looked at the place where the crystal was suppose to be.  
"It's not here, is it Grian?" Scar asked quietly.  
Grian nodded, not daring to say a word as he looked at the empty stand.  
"Sorry I brought you on this useless journey," Scar whispered as they turned away from the stand and headed towards where the hole they'd fallen through.  
"It's not your fault Scar," Grian said, as guilt surged through his bones. He knew who's fault it was yet he wouldn't admit it.  
Scar sighed and then nodded, using a rocket to go into the tiny tunnel. Grian followed him, making sure not to fall back in before checking them both for to much damage from going up. They then made their way towards the skies, going to the top of the world where they lived in happiness.

Grian waved to Scar as the magical man left towards his snail, Larry who seemed awfully excited to see him.  
Then he turned away, the feeling of greed starting to become apart of him. This wasn't normal at all, no he would never act like this ever but suddenly he had the urge just to swipe out the crystal and just use it. He didn't even know what it did yet he wanted- no, needed the crystal in his hand.  
He ran to the room where his furnaces were and tore out the crystal, it's beautiful surface gleaming red as it stared back at him. A large grin grew on his face as he hugged it close to his chest, greed filling him up.  
He let out a gasp as the crystal started to glow, a blood-like color filling up the glassy surface. Then it started to float out of his hands as he stared in awe at it.  
It soon towered above him as he stared back at it from where he sitting, fear and greed starting to take latch on him. The red crystal circled for a moment before diving straight into his chest, directly over the heat.  
A scream tore through the small hermit as he felt something emerge on his back and his feet starting to grow. Everything burned as he quickly fell into a agonizing faint as the transformation continued.

Scar felt a wave of magic hit him from where he laid in Larry but ignored it, feeling like it wasn't going to help his dampened mood. He knew he should, since he really was the only hermit who knew what magic was like besides Cub. However, that didn't matter as he remembered the empty stand where the most powerful crystal ever existed once stood.  
Morning would approach quickly if he didn't fall asleep, but he planed to take Grian maybe to a picnic or something to make up for the event that'd happen so that way he would feel a little less guilty about the useless journey.

The sun rose steadily as Scar yawned and got up, his fake beard scratching against his clean-shaven face. He cut it a little, reminding himself that he'd probably just use vex magic to grow it out later.  
His purple robe clung to his small figure as he flew over to Grian's base, Larry waving out a tiny goodbye from his resting ground. The hermit landed perfectly, surprising him a bit before he went over and knocked on the hobbit's door.  
No answer came, only silence as he stood outside waiting. He knocked again, but only the slight chirping from Prof. Beaks came from inside. Scar felt a bit surprised, it was extremely early and Grian had stayed up for multiple nights looking for that stupid crystal.  
He looked around for a moment before grabbing the doorknob and opening it with ease. But what he saw inside wasn't what he expected at all.  
Blood littered the ground, along with feathers and fur that seemed to be everywhere as Scar stepped in with awe. Fear coated him as he stepped inside, looking around with worry.  
"Grian?" He called out. "Grian, are you okay?"  
No answer came as he started to walk towards where Grian's room was suppose to be. The wood there was torn into, bite into even as he stepped nervously around it and looked at a creature curled up against Grian's bed.  
He let loose a small gasp as he saw strips of Grian's beloved sweater and blood coating the creatures coat and feathers. Staring at it for a moment, he crept down the stairs of the room and made sure the doors were all closed before walking out the front and locking it. Shaking, he looked at the door then backed away from it his communicator giving a double buzz to tell him someone had died.  
He grabbed his communicator as he opened the chat and typed into his thing as quick as he could.

'cub get over to Gri's base as fast as possible pls.'  
'Scar? Everything good?' X typed into chat.  
'Scar?' X typed.

Scar sat against the steps of Grian's hobbit hole as Cubfan flew down to the skittish Scar.  
"Everything okay, Scar?" Cub asked.  
"No, not at all," Scar said quickly with wide eyes. "Nothing is alright Cub!"  
"Scar," Cub asked as he saw tears start to form in the Hermit's eyes. "What happened and where's Grian?"  
He saw the wizard let loose a sob as he leaned against the stairs, head in his hands.  
"That's the thing," Scar cried out. "I don't know where he is!"  
"Scar, what's happened?" Cub asked.  
"Gri-Grian," he whimpered out.  
Cub stood up and walked to the door, opening it with a small amount of fear mixed in for the worry of both Grian and Scar. Seeing the blood, feathers, and fur that that coated the ground along with some random red scrapes he closed the door as quick as possible.  
"Scar," Cub said. "What the heck happened?"'  
"I don't know," Scar yelled out. "We'd just been back from our little adventure looking for the most powerful crystal a Vex wizard can own and he was in there by himself for a little and-"  
Cub set a hand on Scar as he sat down, looking at the shaking hermit. He wrapped his arms around him as Scar cried into his shoulder, shaking with fear and sadness.  
"What happened Scar?" Cub asked softly after he'd settled down.  
"Y-yesterday," Scar started. "Grian and I-I went on a small j-j-journey to look for the V-v-vex crystal, the s-special one. H-h-he was in t-t-there b-b-by himself and-"  
He heard a small gasp of realization hit Scar before tears started to sprout to his eyes again.  
"Oh my god, no, no, no," Scar said.  
"Scar, calm down buddy," Cub said.  
"N-no, Grian found the Vexintor Crystal," he whispered.  
Cub jumped back, thinking he'd misheard him as he stared at him with wide eyes.  
"Did I hear that correctly?" Cub asked.  
"I- yes," Scar said. "He stole it and now e-e-there h-he's dead or t-the creature I-in there!"  
Cub stared at him as Scar's eyes drifted to the door of the hobbit hole where a deadly mystery needed to be solved.

Grian felt extremely weird as he laid on the floor of his bedroom. He remember waking up after an agonizing night and barely even making it to his bed after he passed out once. But for some reason the urge to steal or grab anything shiny became an almost need, like he couldn't live without it.  
Standing up, he stretched his claws to the sky-  
Wait.  
Claws!  
He gasped and stumbled back, a horrified look showing through his face- wait was his face even a face anymore?  
He touched his normally clean shaven face and felt a beak and feathers with blood in between the feathers.  
Stumbling out of room, realizing that he was standing on all four's not two's as he made his way to the bathroom where a large mirror would be. Pushing the door open with his beak he looked into the mirror only to scream in fright.  
His body was now covered in a sleek, golden lion's fur with a tail, claws, and legs as well part of the lion. Two gorgeous, magnificent eagle's wings along with his head and neck covered in feathers and blood. His once clean face was now in the shape of an eagles with a beak and small beady eyes to compliment the look. Blood and the rest over parts of his sweater rested raggedly between both his wings and body.  
He shook as he stared into the once human, but now a random creature that just wanted to be greedy, horrible.

A screeched echoed around the hobbit hole, alerting both Scar and Cub that the creature was now fully awake. The two looked at each other before grabbing their hands and stepping up to the door. They glanced at each other one last time before Cub opened the door slowly.  
Screeches seemed to be coming from the bathroom, which before didn't have any creatures at all. Ignoring that, they closed the door behind them and then stepped cautiously towards the bathroom where they could barely make out a thrashing figure.  
"Grian?" Scar called out hesitantly.  
The figure's shadow stopped thrashing about and seemed to turn his head slightly towards where the two hermits stood a few feet away from the door.  
A random, happy screech came from the door and the head of a eagle popped out and looked at them, fear written in his eyes.  
"Grian?" Cub said. "Where's the crystal so Scar can fix you up?"  
The griffin tilted his head in confusion before it nodded in understanding. He walked out a bit more and pointed to where his heart was, causing Scar to widen his eyes in fear.  
"The crystal is gonna corrupt his heart," Scar whispered quietly. "He needs that out of him now."  
Cub looked at Scar with worry before motioning for Grian to come out and actually let them both see him. He looked slightly hesitant but finally stepped out to show his full beauty.  
The two friends were shocked as to say, to see such a beautiful creature even though they knew how dangerous this specific creature could be.  
"Grian," Scar said gently as he approached him after recovering from his shock. "Come closer so that way I can see if your hurt from this more then you already are."  
The griffin shook his magnificent head then cowered back into the wooden bathroom, clearly to scared to even really face the two hermits.  
"Should we call Mumbo?" Cub whispered to Scar.  
"I- no!" Scar half whispered, half yelled. "Are you crazy, he'd kill us both and if not him, Iskall! And I repeat, I do not want to die to Iskall man!"  
Cub nodded but looked at where Grian's shadow was slumped up against the floor, showing him barely. He didn't know what to do yet, but he promised to himself he'd help Gri as best as he could.

Three days later and still no progress at all.  
Grian had become more animal-like every passing day, with greed sometimes overtaking him or him becoming hostile then quickly realizing what he was doing and apologizing. You could see the fear in his blue eyes that he'd be stuck like this forever but still Scar couldn't find anything.  
With a large huff he slammed another book and threw it across the room where it hit the wall and then clattered to the ground with the rest of the useless books. Rage was taking hold of his mind but at the moment he couldn't find himself to care, because when you cared deeply about something then you end up losing what you once loved.  
"Scar," Cub said from outside the door of Larry. "Grian wants to see you."  
The hermit got up and walked towards the door, then followed Cub silently to Grian's hobbit hole. Cub opened the door to show the once human hermit, sitting down and staring outside.  
"Grian," Cub said as he held the tiny communicator that'd make Grian's cawing turn to English.  
The small hermit approached him and let it put it on his neck before returning to the same spot while Cub went outside. Scar sat besides him and looked out onto the jungle landscape.  
"We need to tell X-eye-suma," the communicator said in a monotone voice.  
"Wha- no!" Scar denied. "We don't have to tell him at all!"  
"Scar," Grian said gently. "Every passing moment I become worse and worse as greed takes over me. I nearly killed Cub earlier, remember?"  
Scar nodded as he looked up at him, the wings of the griffin laying softly against the floor.  
"I've become hostile and cruel, with no end in sight for me. Please, I'm begging you, tell X."  
"I-" Scar started then nodded. "I will Gri."  
The wizard then got out his communicator while leaning against Grian and messaged him.

'X?'  
'Yes Scar?'  
'Come to the front of G's base please.'  
'I'll be there in seven.'

A few minutes later a rocket could be heard then a soft 'thud' in front of Grian's door.  
"It's open!" Scar yelled to him. "Come in, and don't let anyone in behind you!"  
The door shut with a thud then X appeared in the doorway, his hair plastered on his forehead a little.  
"What's-" X's eyes suddenly grew twice the size, his mouth opened in a small 'o'.  
"Hi X-eye-su-ma," the monotone voice said.  
X jumped back in fear, his eyes staring at the griffin as it stood up and walked to be beside him.  
"Grian!" X said in fear. "What the hell happened to him?!"  
"A Vex Crystal," Scar said. "I don't know what to do but it's been taking over Grian's heart slowly and filling him with greed and hostility. Cub and I have been searching endlessly to try and get rid of the curse but we fear if we do one wrong move, he might die. He might die a perma-death."  
X looked at him worryingly before looking at the small griffin that was heading towards his bedroom. The small hermit was tense, his wings drew closer to him as he turned and entered into his bedroom disappearing from the view of the two other hermits in the room.

Grian let out a small gasp as he felt the feeling he always did when he lost control. Everything became doubles as he stumbled in and let out a tiny screech. He screwed his eyes shut hoping that the two hermits would be able to make it out so that way he wouldn't hurt them.  
However, the choice wasn't his own as the hostility returned and he felt the need to grab and protect anything shiny. He closed his eyes and embraced it as guilt filled him.

A large screech then something barreling around upstairs stopped the conversation of what was going on with Grian as another screech soon followed that one.  
"Outside. NOW!" Scar yelled at X then began dragging him to the door.  
The screeching got louder as they made it to the door only to see Grian running down the stairs at them, his eyes wide and unfocused.  
"CUB!" Scar shouted as Grian growled at them.  
X's eyes filled with fear as he stepped back, not willing to draw his sword or any weapons as it would just be a pain for Grian later. But that left the duo completely defenseless and having to defend themselves with nothing.  
Grian stalked closer to them as Scar grabbed the door only to realize that it was stuck in place. He tried harder to pull, seeing how close G-man was and how much that'd hurt if he died to the claws of his best friend in the jungle.  
"Scar!" X yelled out. "Why isn't the door opening!"  
"I don't know!" Scar yelled as Grian got into a pouncing position. "Oh my Vex!"  
Grian jumped up and tackled X to the ground as Scar could only watch. The scream X let out as he was pinned to the ground by the claws of Grian and the sensation it looked like Grian was getting it was sickening.  
He knew he couldn't let X go like that, he had to get him out because at least he'd been able to grab Cub in Larry. His wings weren't even on but X's was so...  
The griffin let out a deafening roar as Scar tackled it on it's side. Pain pierced through his skinny arms as claws grabbed at him to steady themselves.  
"Scar!" X yelled out as the door opened and Cub came sprinting in. "You have to kill him!"  
"I- NO!" Scar shouted as the two hermits rolled around and fought, Grian trying to bite his neck as he did so. "I won't kill him!"  
"Scar, there's no other way!" X shouted out in sadness as Cub held a enchanted diamond sword.  
"Scar," Cub said. "You know you have to or no one else will be safe and Grian won't be happy."  
"I- but!" Scar shouted.  
Cub shook his head and Scar knew they were both right, Grian had started to become depressed after every passing moment and no one could stop it. He just wished it didn't have to be that way, he wished he didn't have to kill Grian because they weren't safe.  
"I'm sorry Gri," Scar whispered as he flipped the griffin then pushed him roughly to the ground. He held out his hand for the sword and Cub gave it to him quickly then backed up.  
"I'm so sorry," Scar whispered as he thrust the sword directly over Grian's heart.

He gasped out as he stumbled back and away, tears flowing down his face as Grian's eyes became normal again and he looked down at the sword lodged into his throat.  
"Tha-ank y-y-you," Grian sputtered out as his eyes rolled up to the top of his head.  
Scar screamed, he couldn't believe it. He'd killed his friend, he'd killed the bandit, he'd killed an innocent man. Cub wrapped his arms around him as he screamed, rubbing his shoulders a little. Everything hurt physically and mentally.  
A bright light filled the room, red shining throughout the room as Scar stared at it. The red soon faded into a pink then a gorgeous light blue and purple that shimmered throughout all of room in beauty. A vex angel arose from the chest of Grian's dead body and locked eyes with Scar.  
"You are an amazing man Scar," the angel said. "And so today I come here with a beautiful gift for only the kindest and most worthy of the Vexian Crystal."  
"I-"  
"Today Scar, you showed that if you needed to do it that you would but you also looked for a better way and so I present to you the crystal."  
A blinding light filled the room and there, in the Vex's hands was a beautiful crystal, light blue with purple and pink swirling around in there like a lava lamp. The angel looked at him then held it out eagerly, a smile forming on it's beautiful face.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't accept this," Scar said to the Vex.  
"And why not?" She said looking disappointed.  
"My best friend in the jungle just died to my hands, and I've done nothing to prove me worthy when doing that. I am a horrible friend, murderer even and so with my name sent to the grave, I promise that I will never accept that crystal unless Grian comes back."  
The woman smiled then nodded.  
"My dear," the woman said. "You've passed the final test."  
And then, with a sweep of her hands Grian started to shrink, wings fading away and the feathers and fur becoming small pieces of dust then flying away.  
"He should be alright dear," the angel said after seeing the shocked look on Scar. "He will remember this, but with gratitude and guilt. Tell him not to feel guilty since an untamed Vexian Crystal draws the horridness into the being."  
And then, with that the angel disappeared in a bright light leaving all of them alone.

Grian awoke with a gasp, clutching over where his heart was. What happened to Scar, Cub, and X, were they injured?  
The floor boards creaked as Scar walked in holding two mugs of what smelt like hot chocolate. The creamy drink's smell filled the arm as Scar watched his footing to make sure he didn't trip.  
"S-scar?" Grian said as he let out a hoarse cough.  
He heard the hermit let out a small gasp and look up to meet Grian's blue eyes. His face immediately melted into a large grin as he moved more swiftly then put the small tray with the mugs on the bedside table besides Grian.  
"Grian!" Scar said joyfully as he wrapped his arms around the hermit.  
The small hermit struggled slightly to raise his arms and wrap them around Scar as he let out another shaky cough before bursting into tears.  
"Gri?" Scar asked as he put him at arms-length to look him in the eyes.  
"I-I'm sorry Scar," Grian said as he continued to let out large sobs. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone!"  
With that, he grabbed the blanket he was wearing and lifted it above his head to avoid looking at Scar and tried to hold in the sobs, hoping that Scar would leave.  
But he didn't, instead he wrapped his arms tightly around Grian while one rubbed his back soothingly.  
"Grian, we're all fine," Scar said. "Everyone is safe, you were the one who was injured more then the rest of us."  
The smaller hermit could've sworn he heard a slight waver when he heard, "injured more".  
"I- your gonna be okay," Scar started. "You're going to be just fine I promise, and so is everyone else. Only X, Cub, and I know about this and you didn't injure them badly, just a small scratch here and there."  
"But I still injured them though!" Grian lashed out. "I hurt them still, and even though I got a little injured no one had the same thing as me!"  
"Grian!" Scar said, his eyes turning red. "You almost fuckin' died! I stabbed you straight threw the f*ing heart! Yeah, no one got as injured as you since you literally died to MY hands!"  
Scar panted as soon as he stopped yelling while Grian peeked out from under his blanket and looked at him with wide, frighten eyes.  
"I- I'm sorry for yelling," Scar said quietly as his eyes returned to a normal color. "I shouldn't have yelled like that."  
"I- it's fine Scar," Grian whispered. "I just- didn't realize that that's what happened..."  
Together they met their eyes and stared into them a little before they hugged.  
"I'm sorry Scar," Grian whispered. "I'm sorry I lied and got angry at you just now."  
"Don't apologize Grian," Scar whispered. "I should've, I didn't even realize you might have done that since your not a wizard. I'm sorry."  
"Thank you for saving me Scar," Grian said.

A small hermit flew above of Scar's village and waved to him as he left to meet up with Mumbo. The wizard smiled before pointing his wooden staff upwards and sending up some small glittery dust then returned to building, smiling as he saw the smaller one do a backflip then disappear into the vast sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thereee! I finally finished the one-shot that I've been mainly working on! I'm so happy with it and I hop you enjoyed. Also, to the person who requested this I hope your not to upset I changed a few things about the story. :D  
> I hope you enjoyed, love y'all!
> 
> ALSO-
> 
> I AIN'T GONNA GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF YALL SO YOU AINT GONNA GET NO SLEEP
> 
> AND-
> 
> REQUEST ARE CLOSED FOR THE MOMENT. IF YOU NEED ANY INFO ON WHY, DON'T BE SCARED TO CONTACT ME!


	4. Pity isn't needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian invited Doc over after the war and well, it didn't turn out the way either expected.

Doc had been invited to have some tea with Grian after the war to laugh about it between the main two members of the war. He didn't mind that he lost, actually he was pretty happy if he did or didn't since it was an amazing experience. The man himself, Grian, was a chaotic man and wasn't the most innocent either but could make fun of anything in the situation thankfully. Take when they all decided to name their team, they choose Team Star while they made a joke about everyone's name having a 'g'. He'd been told the joke later on but he did it slightly amusing that the newest hermit would do something like that.  
His elytra spread out gently in the wind as he flew, his black hair being tossed back. It was a calming feeling really having the wind messing with his hair and blanketing him into a type of cold that didn't really compare with anything else due to how it was so loving at times.  
Grian's base was approaching fast so he slowed down just a bit to fly into the blender-looking build. It was gorgeous and reached build height none surprising to any of the hermits. The Hermit was always surprising them but he'd already told everyone what he was doing so no Hermits would accidently go 'ker-splat!' cause of his base.  
The hermit flew to the very top where he was suppose to meet a Hermit in a green-house like room. The room had just been made but it held beautiful glory, with the towering trees and beautiful flowers decorating the peaceful place. Sunlight filtered into the windows, with the rays just making everything glow with a warm hue.  
"Grian?" Doc called out.  
"Be up in a second, Doc," Grian's voice echoed down a few floors down.  
Doc looked around for a moment before noticing a small picnic table was set up for them, some scones and tea on either side of the teeny table. He took a seat then gazed around, some of the parrots coming down to him and rubbing against his rough skin.  
"Hey there, you two," Doc said with a small smile. "Thanks for the warm welcome."  
The parrots chirped at him happily as most of them snuggled closer to him. A parrot screamed and then all of the others did at the same time as a few large cats bounded into the room.  
His throat suddenly seemed like it was closing up, and memories were starting to overflow him.  
Everything just seemed to slow down, as the cats creped towards him with what seemed like huge paws and giant, angry teeth. They seemed to just join together, their aggression hid behind the smiles.  
He screamed out as he fell back to get away from the horrible creatures.  
A hand grabbed his shoulders after a few moments of his eyes closed in fear, the touch soon becoming familiar. The hand lifted up and then gently hugged around his waist.  
At first he tensed then it slowly became lovely, the word 'touch-starved' coming to his mind as he thought of the small arms around him. Then tears were flowing down his face, on only one side as his robotic half seemingly going into lockdown.  
"Doc?" The hermit hugging him said after awhile.  
"Yeah?" Doc choked out.  
"Are you okay," Grian asked as he let go and titled up Doc's chin up slightly as soft as he could.  
"I- um yeah," Doc said quickly as he turned away and tried to scrub away the tears and the puffiness as best he could in such a short amount of time.  
Grian walked around to where he was trying still, to get rid of any of the signs he'd been crying. The small hermit softly grabbed the hands away from him, causing a small hermit's face to come into view.   
His face was etched in worry, with his lips in a tight form while his eyes seemed to have both fear and worry for the taller hermit. His hands gently put his on the floor, and then sat in his lap where he was kneeled at.  
"Doc?" Grian asked. "Are you scared of cats?"  
"I- no!" Doc said, turning offensive. "Why would- why'd you assume that-"  
"Doc," Grian said, his voice slightly raised yet you could tell he was worried. "I assumed that because of how bad you became when I brought out kittens that are about the size of your hand."  
Part of Doc's face blushed slightly, flustered by his sudden fear and what seemed like silliness to him in total.  
"Doc," Grian said softly. "It's alright if your scared, I'm scared of something too."  
"I'm not scared!" Doc lashed out, anger taking hold of him. "I'm not scared of some stupid cats! It's like being scared of a rabbit or spoon! Stupid, so just leave me alone and quit assuming things!"  
Grian's face immediately fell, his lips quivering a bit before the small hermit grew guarded and hid away his emotions as he stood up. The hermit was shaking slightly, from the cold breeze that blew in or from the anger at being shouted at.   
"Fine!" Grian yelled out at him, surprising Doc. "I'll be downstairs if your willing to be civil and talk about it like adults!"  
The hermit flew up and then flew down towards where his chest monster was, leaving behind a guilty-looking Docm77. He didn't mean to get so harsh but it was just so rare for anyone to see Doc crying or near that. Even Doc rarely knew when he'd cry again due to the fact that he was just so... depressed sometimes.  
He breathed in deeply, looked around the room and then flew down to apologize to Grian.

"Grian?" Doc called out gently, his voice cracking a little.  
"What," Grian said from where he was sitting on his bed.  
"I apologize about me being rude," Doc said. "I shouldn't have lashed out on you like that, it wasn't your fault that you didn't know.."  
Grian looked up from where he was sitting and patted the bed next to him, his eyes staring into the hybrid's eyes.  
"Tell me what happened in there please," Grian asked as Doc sat down next to him.  
"Well, I guess, I kinda um, freaked out and had a panic attack because of the cats." Doc stuttered out.  
The smaller hermit nodded as Doc continued to explain what had happened in his past.  
"So y'know since I'm part creeper that I'm scared of cats well... the same thing is for me but more intense since I'm also part human and cyborg. And well.... it gives me panic attack. I also have some bad PTSD from when I was trapped in a lab and becoming well.... you know, this."  
Doc gestured to his body and then went silent as Grian looked at him with understanding but yet... there was no pity in his eyes. There was not a single piece of pity in his eyes or position as he stared up with those eyes that showed he understood...   
"It's alright Doc," Grian said. "I um, used to have see a therapist and she always told me, 'maybe today isn't alright but tomorrow will be, not today but tomorrow.' She inspired me a lot and that's the main thing I remember from her."  
Doc looked at Grian then gestured at him.  
"No more about me, tell me what your scared of," Doc said.  
"Alright, please, uh, don't laugh," Grian said hesitantly.  
"I promise I won't," Doc vowed.  
"I'm scared of.. um bunnies," Grian said quickly.  
Doc stared at him for a moment before seeing the smaller Hermit look down to the floor with disappointment.  
"That's fine man, just tell me why please if your comfortable," Doc said.  
"Well it all started a few years back," Grian said. "I lived in this world with my best friend Taurtis, and when someone died it was permeant. No respawn or chance to start again in that world.  
"At first everything was fine until a man named Sam entered my life and Taurtis. We all went to high school together and always seemed to enjoy each other as company.  
"However, Sam was starting to act a bit... different. He wasn't as happy anymore and then one day he just snapped. Went off on us all and killed Taurtis in the process. He was gone and there was no more of him.  
"Sam didn't believe me though, and so he forced me to act like him, talk like him, etc. He later forced me to start eating plastic bags and would always just... threaten me. He didn't try to protect me from anyone and especially not his even crazier girlfriend.  
"Long story short, I called the police on them one day after it got to much but he promised he'd come back for me... He promised he'd come and take me back to Taurtis.  
"I had so much trauma from it, my friends could barely understand what was going through my head and my therapist was always trying to support me. My therapist actually helped me, though I know not all do like she did. When she asked me to explain to me what I saw whenever I was with him and why I didn't try to leave earlier, I told her his bunny ears made him seem so... innocent. I always reassured myself he'd changed but he never did..."  
Grian stopped after that, his voice cracking at the word 'innocent'. I placed both my arms around him and gave him a hug as he swallowed down the sobs just like Doc has done so many times before. This man Sam, was cruel and made Grian, the gremlin of the server so upset when he was just in high school. Trauma so bad that if Doc thought about it, he'd end it all then and there.   
"Grian," Doc said softly. "Are you alright?"  
"I-" Grian started. "My therapist told me any day could be alright if I decided it was."  
Doc let loose a small chuckle as Grian put on a sad smile while staring out into the empty base of his.  
"Well, didn't mean to turn this into a huge sappy day," Doc said cheekily.   
"Doc!" Grian said with a laugh, punching his arm playfully.

A few days later, a lot of the hermits had wondered why Doc and Grian were such good friends all the sudden, but didn't question it to much. Sometimes, they knew, it's better to just leave the two and Ren for another adventure.  
A small chuckle left Grian as they looked at where the Jangler's HQ. Doc turned and smiled at him before playfully pushing Ren a little.  
"Ahh!" Ren said dramatically. "I've been hurt man!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, sorry! Fell asleep last night watching some HermitCraft videos lol but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Some parts are a bit force so I may re-write it if I feel I should however I hope this request was satisfied with this. :D   
> Hope you enjoyed and apologies for updating late!


	5. One day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a request but it's Grian reflecting over some stuff.

A wind swept through the air and blew his short locks away from his face. The mansion had a beautiful area over-looking the entire jungle where eyes could just drink in the sights for days of the buildings and nature around.  
Scar's village shone in the night sky, while his new digging project also did as well. It was a beautiful sight, really. The terraforming, the bridges, the everything about it made it so special while the insects also hung around near, almost like they were guarding it.  
Next Mumbo's base. The wrench-like design loomed over almost the trees and buildings in the area besides Grian's and Iskall's, Grian's being about the same height while Iskall had already reached build height. It was white and gray mainly, just kinda like his last base. But the man was good at futuristic builds, and that's all that mattered at the end of the day.  
Iskall's tree of doom could barely be made out from the distance, the bark and leaves really just showing with dark shadows from where Grian sat.   
Every single build just right there was beautiful, some of the most amazing ever. But HermitCraft had those everywhere, whether it be redstone or building, they were mainly here. But each build was special, made with a piece of them in there.  
It's like art, making sure to get that one eye lash right, or get that one line for your painting correct. The anxiety of getting it right may be a lot, yet if done correctly then it could the most beautiful work of art. But to Grian, everything was beautiful in it's own way.  
Some don't realize this, but Grian does take breaks from maybe a huge build or being chaotic to a calm, quiet Hermit. Sometimes it's on his own base or going somewhere else that's peaceful. The quiet is what he learned to respect over time, it's something that everyone must one day.   
Just listening sometimes is the most beautiful thing in the world. You can hear the sweet song of a mama bird to her babies or the love of friends walking together and just talking. There's so many beautiful things, everything can be made beautiful. Just because maybe you have a mental illness doesn't mean anything or if you have a different color or issues with your skin. To mother nature, or whatever you may believe in, your beautiful. Your special y'know?  
Not every dog and cat have the same markings. Each have a different pattern, with a different personality to make them stand out even more. You just have to find what's special about you, because you see these dogs who can't walk or those cats who get abused by little kids. They get sad, they'll get mad but they always try to be positive even if you don't see it.   
And that's what Grian learned with Sam. He had to get used to the feeling of being different to everyone else, yet forced to become something he's not. A person's blood doesn't change if they dye their hair, or bleach their skin. Their still them. Always. And you have to love yourself for that, no matter what you are. A true person will love for whatever you are, and that's what some people seem to forget. Maybe Grian had forgotten that a little, him being forced to being someone he's not but he found his way back.   
It just takes time. And time can burn, it can hurt yet it can also fix itself. Change comes with time and both will hurt at times. But it's what must be done to fix what is done.  
Maybe Sam did do that, maybe Evo wasn't the best. But at least he found a place where he belonged it just took some time and confidence. He found where he hoped to stay for the rest of his life and hoped he'd never have to leave these amazing Hermits. If he did though, well time came and passed. But there's always something else out there for you, and don't ever think for a second you need to be someone else, whether it be a actual person or just pretending to be okay.   
You'll be alright one day, and Grian knew this at a personal level.   
The wind swept through while he yawned quietly and decide to sleep on the roof. He'd clean it up in the morning but for now, he hoped this wonderful, peaceful sensation stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best mentally. I just had to loose a few friendships and y'know, I'm not the best. I guess this is kinda what I want to hear from my friends sometimes, really. But when your mainly the one who starts conversations then who's really talking except yourself at times? I won't update on Saturday, I wanna spend some time with my puppy to cheer me up. Sorry if you expected this to be a request, I just don't feel the greatest right now. I love you guys a lot, and wish the best for you.


	6. Star Wars: Part 1 of The Lost- It's gonna go down.

"Ren, your not gonna make it," a man called down from the bottom of a base.  
"I totally am!" Ren shouted back. "Watch me Doc, or fail!"  
Ren let loose a large laugh and as he was preparing to jump Captain Xisuma came out.  
Around these parks, Captain Xisuma was the most amazing Captain ever. There were many reasons why behind it but one of the most well known was that he'd fought in the Old Republic as well. Meaning he got to work with the Jedi and Clones to take down the droids and such. But that was just one, not even one of his stories he could tell (not like he did like TFC). Ren respected the man highly, especially since he was the one to teach how to control the force without Xisuma even being a Force- Wielder.   
"Get down from there Ren," Xisuma said without looking up while Doc burst into laughter.  
"Dangit!" Ren yelled then slid down the base, using the force to slow his fall.   
"I so told you that you were gonna get caught!" Doc said while punching Ren lightly in the arm.  
"Ow!" Ren said dramatically. "Xisuma, Doc hit me!"  
"Oh, quit it you two! We have a meeting to get it!" Xisuma yelled from ahead.   
The two looked at each other before Ren hit him back then ran ahead while Doc chased after him, laughing but knowing he was gonna kill him.

"Darth Victor and his apprentice should be going through these two ships here," Xisuma said as he pointed towards one ship then went to another. "We need to try and intercept that due to the fact we have a Rebel spy in there that has a lot of information on all of us in here, especially Doc and me.   
"Now, I will only be sending two people on board the ship which will be Ren and Doc. We will have our fighters outside shooting down the ships but you cannot, no matter what, destroy that ship they will be going on!   
"The prisoner should be in room B-112 and you will be dressed as Storm Troopers. Ren, you will have to use the force to probably get passed a few people while Doc just needs to attack normal. No fighting or messing around you two, or this mission might cost lives we don't need lost.  
"Is that clear with everyone else?" Xisuma asked, looking up from the hologram of three Star Destroyer Ships were.   
"Yes sir!" Everyone in the room called.  
"Then your all dismissed," Xisuma said.  
Ren looked at Xisuma studying the hologram one last before turning about and following Doc out.   
"How's Beef?" Ren asked.  
"Better, the infection is still hurting him a bit though."  
Ren nodded as he looked about, the trees hiding their base from view while a small stream trailed past. The sun was starting to go down but they still had enough time to enjoy it before it left them with Night.   
"Let's get ready for the mission first Ren," Doc said. "I don't want to get captured because we lost something.  
Ren nodded and followed him to where everyone mainly slept together. 

A cloaked man stood in the mist of a snow planet while pink petals were falling besides him. His voice was slightly ragged and his unsteady yet he stood tall but merely remained at about average height. The cold air whipped at his voice but he accepted it with ease, his fingers slightly stretched out.  
A small piece of snow landed on his hand and he inspected it closely, a small smile starting to tug at his lips a bit.   
"Mandlore's moon is beautiful, is it not?" The man asked to the Storm Trooper who was guarding the ship he'd be leaving in soon.  
"Yes sir," he said.  
The man made a 'Tsk-tsk-tsk' sound with his tongue before looking at the trooper.  
"Always so formal, hmm?" He asked.  
"I was trained for that sir," the storm trooper said with ease.  
"Good, prepare the ship then," he said.  
"Of course sir," the trooper said then turned to the mono-chrome ship.  
The man sighed before looking out on the setting sun of it, snow spilling around. It was a beautiful sight and one he wished he could share with some people he knew. Scar probably would've loved to look around at this, how the pink and white just swirl wonderfully with each other.  
"The ship is ready sir," the trooper said from the top.  
"Good, now let us go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been in the back of my head for awhile however I found absolutely no inspiration for it. If it wasn't for the story The Force is with you, Always I wouldn't have written it. I cannot take full credit for the idea but I've started watching Etho and Ren! Which means I watch Iskall, Grian, Etho, Ren, and will join Joe's streams time to time! Also, I have watched Clone Wars, Star Wars Rebels, one of the other shows they had (hated it, think it had some guy named Kaz in it?) and all the Star Wars movies along with one of the games, Battle Front (kinda old lol). Hope you enjoy this story!


	7. Is it True?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does he even remember me?

The scenary around him was beautiful yet mocked him at the same time. 

Parrots chriped and bamboo leaves rustled slightly, the jungle leaves shaking to its own rhythm. The green grassed swayed and danced with each other, singing along with the song with everyone else.

But yet, it remimded him of something it probably shouldn't but did. Season 6, his small greenhouse where he went in and relaxed at times in there. To him that was what it reminded him of but to others well they didn't know this existed. 

Thats how it'll stay though, the small hermit in a red sweater thought as he glanced up towards the top of it. It was day, but the server was quiet with few hermits on line. Xisuma was working in something while False was probably off in the shopping district the last he'd heard from her and then Mumbo was AFK.

He was AFK? Again? He was just around hanging out with Iskall just earlier-

"Stop it, your thinking of something that has just started to...." Grian said then trailed off, staring down at a blue parrot.

He'd heard that blue was the color of sadness, depression. It was a bit sad to think that such a beautiful color was the meaning of sadness yet it made sense to him. Blue was as well said to be the gender color for boys and those boys grow into something. They leave this world fearful if they filled out what it was to be a man or just another nobody in a sea of no one's. Growing up suppose to be the strongest yet he wasn't didn't sit well with his parents but he conitinued without them yet when he did so....

He ended up with Sam, someone who forced him to act like a man who was amazing and talented everything he wasn't. Taurtis said that he was everything he'd expect in a man yet no matter what reasons were thrown at him he still felt as though he still wasn't good enough for this server, for being counted as someone amazing in some people's minds.

"Does he even care anymore?" Grian whispered after awhile, staring into the blue feathers of a parrot. "Does he even try to make a effort or am I just going off something that isn't here anymore...."

Grian hadn't started the mayoral campaign, no, he did it as a last attempt to get him to be able to hang out with him. He could lie to everyone, pretend he didn't care if they hung out a lot or didn't but in the end, he'll crash like a work-alcoholic to bed. 

"Does he though?" Grian asked, picking at his finger nails a bit.

Whenever he saw the girls, they always said he trimmed his fingernails a lot but in truth it was him picking them off from anxiety. No one really ever guessed that he did that, but it didn't matter anyways, did it? It wasn't a bad habit or the best but he wasn't nescarily hurting himself like in the way some people said could if he let those thoughts overwhelm him.

But it didn't really, did it? He wasn't the most famous guy on the server or one of the most greeted like Etho.... it didn't matter though did it? Why should he care if Etho gets greeted more or Iskall even. Why? To him he's special...

Still, why did he have to go on like this? A small person lost in the sea of important people when he tried best to fit in yet stand out. 

Why was everything so just depressing now? At least in Season 6 everyone was excited to meet him.... When he first joined.

Did he really have a place here or was this just another Evo except without Taurtis? 

Without a friend?

Without a resuring smile that he'd be okay every day?

Without a friend to comfort him when he felt he did something different?

This server was his dream once, but now it seemed to be a nightmare. A night,are he couldn't wake up from while he was drowning.

His therapist told him to breathe in deeply whenever he felt a anxiety attack come upon him but how could you take a deep breath if the air around was intoxicated with the very thing he was trying to escape from?

Did he matter?

Do they care?

Do they even know his struggles?

Would they ever understand?

Would Mumbo even care if he left?

Mumbo probably wouldn't, would he? He had Iskall and everyone else since he talked to him mainly. Scar had moved so was he the only neighbor now without one? Was he even happy anymore when Mumbo yelled Hermit Challenges to Iskall and Stress in the chat?

Was he even still a person that Mumbo cared about like Iskall?

Was he slowly drifting away... 

Or was he forgetting to see him?

Have you forgotten me?

Discarded me like a simple toy that can be passed around? 

Is it true that you still like being my friend?

Or is it true you've forgotten me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not a request! I have a question for y'all, would you like the song "Drift away" (Steven Universe) or A sadness runs through him by The Hoosiers? This was actually inspired by his recent activity and also me noticing some things. Was Grian the only one actually making a effort now? Ik he's busy and stuff but do you think he's just kinda sad? Like, idk bout you but do you ever just get sad?  
> Sorry for it being short.  
> Again- Which song Drift Away or A Sadness Runs Through Him?


	8. Today has been okay.... Part 1 (GASP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOS READY TO SUFFER MUAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL NEED TO TALK TO ME MORE. LIKE HSBXQIMCIJWDJIWDNCWIDNIWJDNJC. I HAD WAY TO MUCH CANDY LOL BUT THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO VOTED. YALL ARE GOING TO BE PRAISED! WHO WANTS A SHOUT-OUT?

_**Friends tell me it's spring...** _

  
Grian sat inside his mind, trapped as he felt everything around him pass him like a blur. People used to come visit but now, well now no one really did but Joe and Doc came to visit anymore.

  
The two that mainly visited him had so much different things about them yet they were still great people. Joe would tell him all about what he did in his day before he came to visit but for some reason never really talk much about the Hermits. He looked up to Joe a lot but always found it weird he'd never talk about any of the other Hermits since he seemed to be so adventurous.

  
Doc however, was different. More quiet and seemed to be more sad when he talked to him. They didn't talk much before, and almost were always on different teams (besides the Jangler!). It didn't really stop Doc to talk about what he was doing when he wasn't taking care of him. He was the same though, didn't tell him what was happening with the other hermits.  
My window shows the same...

He pounded on the walls, trying to get out after hearing Joe tell Doc that everything has changed. And yet, to Grian nothing has changed! Nothing at all!

He was stuck in this blank world with the only things to do is pound on the ground, listen to others talking, or play a game while screaming!

NOTHING.

TO.

DO!

NOTHING.

HAS.

CHANGED.

Grian yelled into the empty abyss.

Without you here the seasons, pass me by....

Doc stared out to the war ravaging through the once beautiful mushroom island. Everything was changing so quickly, the war with the biggest businesses in HermitCraft and Grian still... 'asleep'.

He couldn't lie to himself, he knew that. No one would ever just see into his mind. So why did he keep lying to himself that everything would be okay after this?  
I know you were not new...

Joe looked down at the hermit in the medical bed, his features relaxed and hair surrounding him like a halo. The hermit would normally be sweating after a long day of building or shivering a bit with a large grin from flying with his elytra. Now though, the hermit looked so peaceful and quiet but it didn't feel right.

Nothing felt right anymore. Almost all the hermits were at war and no one would come in anymore to check up on Grian to much anymore. Doc was really the only one besides him and Joe thanked him for being there every day he left or entered. He knew one day Grian would tell him probably how thankful he was to the two but that was if....

**_That loved you and me..._ **

If Iskall could, he would. Grian looked so peace in there yet he looked... dead to him. Dead to the world.

Anger was taking it's daily taxes and causing him to smash into the tree bark he loved so much. Yet he couldn't find himself to care as his hand drew back and bleed while he stomped outside.

He could see Mumbo working on his build, now so quiet it almost bothered him but he knew that's how Mumbo was sometimes... Or was it?

Was he lying to himself now?

Was there a grave needed soon for the one who's lost in sleep?

He let loose a bitter laugh as he stepped back inside to at least clean the cut from VexCorp.

**_All the same I miss you..._ **

Doc looked around the medical room to see that the hermit had not moved not once.

However, Joe sat there holding his hand tenderly and talking to him in low whispers. He looked almost ready to cry from the look on his face. And then TFC was standing next to Joe, rubbing his back gently as Joe let loose a sob.

**_Today has been okay..._ **

Cleo's message still rung in Joe's mind as he and TFC flew together to the private part of the jungle that held Grian.

  
Her of all people, asked Joe to come and fight for peace? Why would he do that? Nothing, that's for sure!

  
The echoes of explosions and screaming still rung in Joe's mind as the fast approaching med-bay appeared.

  
**_Today has been okay...._ **

  
Iskall screamed out as he flew back, burns marking him as those bloody traitors. He'd lost another battle but that didn't stop him, he'd win no matter what!

**_The preacher lost his son..._ **

  
Doc walked up to stand besides Joe and TFC as the man sobbed, letting loose what he'd been hiding. It wasn't right, it'd never be alright again, not until Grian woke up again.  
Then the heart moniter started to go crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you just get a sneak peek for some future chapters in HermitCraft Civil War Season 7? Yes you did! But guess what-  
> I'm not gonna update the other part until I get to it in my book. :>  
> Request are still being updated but yee know, I love making people get excited then upset because they can't find out the other part. I'm evil aren't I?  
> No regrets LOL.  
> Also- THANKS FOR THOSE WHO ACTUALLY VOTED.


	9. An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bdubs makes a oopsie

"It was a accident-"  
"You killed him!"  
"I didn't mean to Doc!"  
"YOU did BDUBS!"  
"No, I promise-"  
"Don't make me laugh. You killed him. A innocent soul."  
"Doc, no I didn't mean to-"   
"Just stop, he died at your hand."  
"No ! Please Doc! Believe me, I didn't mean to do it!"  
"Yeah, like how you didn't mean to explode the G.O.A.T. head...."  
"Please believe me!"  
"No Bdubs, you ended him..."  
"No!"  
"YOU wanted revenge on ME! For tagging you then letting False kill you!"  
"Doc, please listen-"  
"NO. I'm done listening!"  
"Doc-"  
"Shut up! He died by your hand! It's your fault!"  
"Please, listen to me Doc...."  
"No Bdubs. He's gone because of you.... and I won't ever see him again....."  
"I-"  
"You betrayed a friend.... So you've made yourself a enemy Bdubs. I'll see on the other side of my sword...."   
"NO! Please no!"  
"Accept it."  
"But-"  
"SHUT UP. YOU KILLED HIM. MY FRIEND! AND I WON'T EVER FIND HIM AGAIN!"  
"I-"  
"Grian won't help you or he'll end up on the other side of my blade.  
"Iskall won't or he'll disappear for awhile.  
"False won't, she's always on my side.  
"Stress doesn't want to hurt my feelings or me.  
"Tango is afraid to be at the wrong point of a sword.  
"Cleo won't because either Joe will persuade her not too or False will get her on my side.  
"Joe wouldn't get involved at all.  
"Xisuma trusts me more then you.  
"Etho and Beef are some of my really old friends.  
"Ren is my best friend and will help me through anything.  
"Mumbo doesn't know how to fight barely but he'll go where Grian and Iskall go.  
"Xb won't because he's also a true friend of mine.  
"Keratin knows not to mess with me.  
"Zedsph won't because he's to neutral to kill either one of us.  
"Who else Bdubs?"  
"I-"  
"Tucker will be avenged."  
A photo of a dolphin fell out of a creeper like man's hand while a man stood shaking in front of him. A dolphin laid off to the side with a small clip that read Tucker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYEEEE IM NOT DEAD! WASSUP YALL SORRY I'VE BEEN A BIT BUSY DURING THE SUMMER BUT WE GOOD! I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY SOON AMD YEAH! ALSO YO, SORRY THAT MY STORIES HAVE BEEN SO SAD AND B-O-R-I-N-G!  
> SHOUTOUTS WERE A CHAPTER BEFORE THIS!


	10. Part 2 of the lost- Their in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Doc finally make it into the command center while X is looking at a photograph with some special people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this story- The Force is with you, always.

Doc looked around as he grabbed his backpack then headed towards the ship they'd be taking to try and intercept the two Sith Lords. This would be a difficult task for them but he believed they could do it, even if it ended up with him losing his own life.  
He'd try his best to bring back Ren alive, one of his best friends. The dude himself was an amazing spy and he knew that if he ever needed a person to capture someone or get information out of him, it'd be Ren. He was confident enough to know that, to the day he'd die.  
"Doc," Xisuma said, a few feet away from him. "Com'ere."  
"Yes sir," Doc said and walked over to him.  
Xisuma beckoned him to follow towards his office shooing off anyone who tried to interupt him along the way. When they reached there, he opened it for Doc then walked in behind him and sat in his chair.  
"I have a bad feeling about this Doc," Xisuma said. "It's like the force is trying to send me a signal."  
"X, we both know then that something bad is going to happen," Doc said. "You have enough Jedi blood in you to feel the force move around you even if your not able to use it. But if your here to tell me we can't go then I'm going to have to ignore those orders."  
"No Doc, you can still go," Xisuma said as he fiddled with a small compase on his desk. "But do you remember the code if something goes wrong?"   
"If it goes horribly and we need assistance from the three then the code name is 'The apples have rotten'," Doc said. "If not, then it's 'Butter the toast'."  
"Good," Xisuma said as he turned away from the clock and looked out his window. "I just have this feelin that we're going to need to have to get the three of them."

Ren looked out the window while Doc piloted the ship, seeing their world they'd call the Rebellion's base pass behind them then blue and white passing them fast.   
"So, I heard Beef is getting out in three days, think you'll make it back to see him?" Ren asked.   
"I probably won't due to this mission Ren," Doc said as he checked the ship controls again before turning around and meeting Ren's eyes.  
"He understands, and wishes both of us safe travels through this Galaxy."  
Ren nodded and looked around outside as he felt Doc's eyes stare into his soul.  
"Ren?" Doc asked.  
"Yeah Doc?" Ren asked turning towards him, meeting his eyes.  
"I- nevermind, just sit down and strap up," Doc said turning around feeling Ren's eyes trail against his back before turning and sittin down. 

A whole fleet of ships were surrounding one, and each of them seemed to be filled to the bone with protection, especially the middle one.  
"So what's the way were getting in?" Ren asked, twirling around his seat before looking at Doc.  
"Watch this," Doc said, then turned and pressed the communication button.  
"State your bussiness," a stormtrooper said into the intercom.   
"We are with the gun supplies from Lothal," Doc said easily.   
"Ah yes, here we are, come abroad the middle ship," the storm trooper said before hanging up.  
"Get dressed Ren, the troopers are about to be a bit surprised."

The ship's door opened and let loose steam before it revealed two troopers standing at the back of it with their guns against their chest in a honary way. The smaller one of the two went and got out two of the crates before the other one followed.  
"Enjoy the show boys," the smaller one said as they walked into the hallway leading to other parts of the ship.  
As they got farther away from it, they entered a elevator then the smaller of the two pressed a button on his wrist. Screaming and a explosion echoed as they went up, higher and higher to the upper levels of the compound.

"You ready for some fun Ren?" Doc asked, the smirk on his face hidden.

"Oh, so your being a good sport Doc?" Ren said. "I see you just wanna have fun rather then realize I'll beat you."

"Ren, don't even make laugh!" Doc said.

"Here's our stop Doc, be ready to get beat!"

"In your dreams!" Doc said with a laugh as the elevator doors opened.

The two walked down a few hallways, hearing storm troopers panicking a bit about how a explosion just went off downstairs but they payed them no attention, only stopping to show the few who questioned them "their" ids that they definitely didn't steal. 

As the gray walls started to blend into together, they approached the main command center. The door slide open with ease revealing the people bustling behind it and the storm troopers standing guard.

"Trooper GH1864 and LD6375 verify your ids with me." 

Ren and Doc handed them theirs seeing as they knew these storm trooper had multiple jobs around here and we're normally the ones doing extremely well. Of course, that also led to them having to be stealthier to capture the two but in the end it worked out almost perfectly.

"You may pass through here." The trooper said, his white helmet sparkling in the lighting.

"Yes sir," they both said then approached the window where they could see out into space.

The command deck was boring, people sometimes yelling and Ren almost swearing he saw someone playing Star Rush on a nearby piece of technology. The lighting was extremely bright but with the hot sun always bearing down on Ren it didn't bother him not one bit. 

"I see you two made it back fine," a voice said from behind them to be met with Com. Taurkin.

"Yes sir," Ren said to him.

"Good, I'll inform Darth Wrath here so he can discuss with you two," Taurkin said. "But for now, you have a small break to go get something to eat or a quick nap. You have fifthteen minutes before I call you back up to talk about your mission. Now go, before I change my mind and make you work for another few hours."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," they said in unison before hustling to the door and getting out.

"Now then Ren," Doc said. "It's time to kill the prisoner and then get off this wretched ship alright?"

"'Yes sir'", Ren mocked as they got into the elevators again.

"General Xisuma?" Etho said. 

"Hello Etho," X said. "You don't have to call me General just like I told you last time."

"Sorry sir," Etho said. "But we just got the message that Doc and Ren are now in and are about to head into the the holding chambers."

"Thank you Etho," X said, looking at the Twi'lek. "You can go and see xB and Beef due to you looking a bit jumpy. Do say hi to them for me though."

Etho nodded before going out the door and the dust and rocks hitting the door indecating that Etho was running to the left side of the base where Beef was at. 

Xisuma looked around his office quickly before sitting down and opening a drawer. He carefully took out a somewhat small item before placing it on his desk. Pressing a button on it, a hologram came up with a group of people standing together.

The one in the center looked young even though you couldn't see his face while a light blue Twi'lek stood besides him with a black mask and his eyes black. On the other side of him was two nineteen year old boys stuck laughing with joy in their eyes both with black eyes but different species. Behind them stood three girls with their arms wrapped together as they smiled into through the camera. Besides the girls were a old looking man with a large smile on his face while another three men stood smiling and one laughing with each other. One had a rare disease causing him to have red eyes while a man with a bit of a darker skin tone stood in the middle of the two. The last one was a Pantoran with a shovel in his hand while a large smile laced his face.

Behind them all though, were a large set of people. One had green eyes with a laugh stuck there while a man with a mustache grinned nervously but was hugging at an angle a average looking boy around fourteen. His eyes were blue with a giant smile and his arm around the mustached man while his other was slightly ruffling up the boy with a scar across his eye's shoulder. Next to the scarred man was a young man with white hair and a huge smile on his face as he stood near the boy. 

A small tear fell onto the desk as X looked down at them all, seeing the deceased ones and still living ones in their younger and to some, their formal glory.

"Oh, how they've fallen..." X said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a while but I found it halfway done! I ended up making it a bit long but I didn't want to spoil anything yet! However, I have updated twice this week! I might do it a third time before returning to my normal schedule (Posting on either Monday or Saturday, depending on how I am feeling) or I might wait and update twice next week! Really hope I'm getting better at writing even though I was gone for so long! Uh but if ya didn't figure out where Iskall is in the picture it'll probably make sense in the next chapter! ALSO, yes their is such thing as a Pantoran. It's a blue being that lives in a cold planet filled with snow to shovel! I was actually going to make Etho that but then I was like, "Nah, I'll mess with everyone a little even though he live Canada." OKAY IM GETTING SIDE TRACK BYE YALL HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND STUFF. MUA BYE! 
> 
> Also, I'm gonna make someone cry at the end of the story :D 
> 
> #TIMETORICKRIORDANTHEMSOON.


	11. Part one of Flicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story inspired by game on Roblox. Plus go onto Flicker and play it whenever yo can :)

"Grian?" A voice called from the gateway just after his newly placed Jungle map was.   
"Oh, hey Mumbo!" Grian said happily as he looked up to one of his best friend.   
Mumbo smiled at him and waved before eyeing the red shulker boxes around Grian's feet. Grian smiled back before digging into the one nearest to his left foot.  
Throwing out a random diamond chest plate, he closed the shulker before placing on the other two shulker boxes while also putting up the other three three stacked up. Grian looked at Mumbo then back at the shulker boxes before he threw the other two shulkers into a random chest.   
As Mumbo went to protest about what he'd done, Grian threw the heaviest of the three shulkers at Mumbo. Mumbo shrieked as he flew to the side and put a hand on his chest before looking at Grian in disbelief.  
"Grian!" Mumbo said as he got up. "You could've killed me!"  
"That was the point!" Grian yelled as he picked up the other before going to the other one and dragging them across his Spruce floor. "Jeez, people must have no sense of humor."   
Mumbo at him before sighing in defeat as he picked up the shulker Grian was dragging then together made their way over to where Iskall was waiting with a flying red stone machine.

"So we have to pick up Xisuma and Etho along with Tango and Beef who are each waiting at Xisuma's mega base and Tango's Toom Towers," Iskall said as Grian and Mumbo buckled up in the very last row of seats behind him. "We're picking up Etho and Xisuma first then the other two before we change realms. You guys can take a long, omega sleep and I can wake you up before we get there."  
"Alright Iskall," Mumbo said. "Just don't drive like a maniac like last time we went to a beach vacation last year."  
"Don't listen to him Iskall!" Grian hissed teasingly. "Go and speed through!"   
Iskall gave a small chuckle before grabbing the gray steering wheel as he watched from the mirror as Grian fixed headphones in his ears then laid down against the pillow. Mumbo threw a blanket over the two of them before hugging his pillow and closing his eyes, not even seeing Iskall smile a little. 

Grian, Mumbo?" Someone said above him.   
"Hmmm... wha?" Grian said sleepily.  
"Wake up, something bad happened," the voice said then walked a few steps over before saying Mumbo.  
Grian opened his eyes then closed them quickly due to the random light now shining in his eyes, as he got used to the searing pain of the light he looked up to see Xisuma pacing, Etho standing besides a Vintage Beef who was cradling his head. Tango was trying to get Mumbo to wake up as he saw Iskall standing in the corner, not looking at anyone.   
"Where are we?" Grian asked as he got up and walked over to the pacing Xisuma.   
"We don't know," Xisuma admitted. "All we know is that we somehow got hacked and all our plans are down the drain. Everything that was suppose to work doesn't, such as my admin powers."  
"Have you tried contacting people?" Grian asked as he looked at the helmet that definetely wasn't so messed before the car trip.  
"We can't, they took or dismantled anything that had anyway of talking to the outside world."  
"Which included my eye," Iskall said as he limped towards them. He had one of his hard covering where his right eye was suppose to... "We ended up getting jumped by a few people and only Etho,Beef, and I were awake for it. Tango actually heard the ruckus and woke up but a mask was out on him quickly by a dude who was making everyone pass out. Beef ended up getting hit in the head multiple times by a random diamond sword, thankfully he was only hit with the hilt of it.  
"I as well had a lovely mask put on me as well so I didn't get to see Etho-"   
"Hello there and welcome to Flicker," a monotone voice said from a speaker on the wall. "You may noticed that you were hijacked by some sort of people under my biding. Here, you are to are to find out the murderer amongst you, for a hermit has betrayed you great people. Try and find this traitor and I'll let those who survived go, for those we've died will get sent to... Well I'd rather not say. Each of you will now have to choose a door that will appear in front of you or I will use force against everyone here. Now go and do that as if you are all obedient children."  
Xisuma looked at everyone desperately before noticing the people entering the room as the doors all appeared. He looked at everyone once before sighing in defeat and standing in front of a spruce door. Grian looked at him shocked before noticing what the people in the back had and quickly choose the Crimson door at the very end. Once everyone was ready, the doors opened in harmony.   
Everyone walked through one and then the doors behind them closed with a bang and everyone was left with no one. Well, besides Grian.

The door slammed closed behind him and he was able to look around before meeting the eyes of someone who was feared by him. The person in front of him smiled as he walked towards Grian.  
"Your my favorite little hermit Grian, good luck doing my bidding," the person said before touching Grian's forehead with his pointer one.  
Grian let loose a large, agony scream as he fell to the floor of the room while the person looked down at him and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took longer actually cause I wrote it in a random journal XD. Yo though, go give the creator of Flicker some love on Roblox. Love y'all, hope you enjoyed. Also my other HermitCraft book is no longer on hiatus. :D  
> Also this is unedited XD IM DISAPPOINTMENT SO MANY OF UYALL LMAO  
> ALSO IMPORTANT! When I said one year it equals one season of HermitCraft! This may be important for future stories!


	12. A pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've joined the cult of stories like this *cries*

“I’m not giving the spoon flying!” Grian joked as he laughed alongside Iskall and Mumbo in his mansion’s living room. “I don’t see how it’d work out for either of us!”  
“Oui!” Mambo cried out while laughing pretty badly. “I’m not that bad!”  
“Sure Mumbo!” Iskall choked out before laughing even harder as Mumbo pretended to be offended.   
“Meanies!” Mumbo said, barely managing to get the word out before he started crying of laughter.  
The trio sat like that for a few minutes before Grian and Mumbo started to hiccup. Grian was curled up on an armchair hiccuping while Mumbo was leaning against the side of the sofa, softly hiccuping every now and again. Iskall was just laying down on the couch, his smile stuck to his face permanently to his face at the moment.  
“Goodness!” A voice called out. “What happened to you three?”  
Grian looked up to be met with the Death Master himself, GoodTimeswithScar. The very man that he loved to prank anytime, anywhere with pretty much no preparation.   
“Just a nice laugh with friends!” Grian screeched out at him with a cocky smile on his face as the rest of the trio met Scar’s gaze. “Cause y’know how much I like to hang with them!”  
Scar grinned and nodded before turning to Mumbo and Iskall.  
“Xisuma says he needs some help Mumbo,” Scar said. “He wanted me to get you and I believe Stress needs ya Iskall. Sorry if I ruined y’all’s moment.”  
“Oh no Scar, you're not,” Mumbo said. “Just a couple of friends hanging out. I’ll see you guys next Sunday?’  
“Yeah,” Iskall said, standing up and stretching his arms to the sky. “I’m always free on Sundays!”  
“Then I’ll see you both at least by next Sunday!” Grian said cheerfully as he stood up as well and stretched his arms around his legs by instinct. “Who’s place are we going to?”  
“Mine’s still under construction unfortunately,” Iskall said. “It’s taking longer than I imagined to complete it.”  
“Mine is pretty much done so we can meet there,” Mumbo offered.  
“I’m up for it!” Grian agreed. “I’ll bring some of my pastries over as well to snack on if you want.”  
“Mmmmmmm,” Iskall hummed. “Now those are good pastries.”  
Grian nodded and walked the other three to his front door and opened the door for them with a small smile. He waved goodbye to them as the three strapped on their Elytras, all pretty much besides each other.  
He gave a smile to the sky and then walked inside to his kitchen.

“Ouch!” Grian winced as he accidentally hit his left side on the counter as he went to grab his Golden Carrots and some mutton before walking to the oversized dining table in the room next to the kitchen.  
As Grian made his way over to the Dining room he hummed the song, Be Our Guest before realizing what he was doing.  
“I knew I shouldn’t have let Mumbo get him Disney+,” Grian mumbled to himself before sitting down at the table. “Well, Bon Appetit!”  
After he finished his food his side was aching a lot worse then when he first hit it which surprised him, because normally it always was just like a small itch that was just in the back of his mind. He poked a bit at before sighing in defeat when it just made it hurt more.   
“Maybe a fly around the server will help?” Grian said.   
After a few minutes of wondering if he should or not he finally agreed and put on his Elytra as he made his way to the front door. Jumping up and blasting up he smiled as the cold air whipped and beat at his face with the help of his hair. It felt amazing, freeing, wonderful!   
The air cradled him in her big arms like a mother cuddling her baby in her embrace. It was a perfect feeling and he felt himself relax for awhile before he felt his back pain return- but it was at least 10x worse. His mouth opened in a gasp, shock passing through his body and then he falling… falling right down into a open area that looked to have-  
Yellow flashing past with black and white following-  
Something soft but at the same time painfully as he landed on it-  
He was falling again-  
“Grian-”  
Something red was standing in front of him-  
Pain in his back again-  
A scream-  
An echo-  
Something stabbing his neck-  
And then a peaceful feeling overtaking him.

“What’s wrong with him?”   
“It seems something inside of him has ah, been mutated.”  
“What do you mean mutated?”  
The voice sounded worried while the other one was just monotone with an accent and deep voice.   
“Oh my god…”   
“We don’t know how this happened but it did and were trying to figure out what happened to him and what the side effects will be when he wakes up.”  
“Who found him?”  
“Xisuma and Etho. Xisuma found him first and Etho had been planning a visit with Etho on that day but it didn’t turn out the way he expected.”  
“Will he be okay?”  
The voices were loud and getting louder after sentence making his pounding head hurt more. As he tuned out the voices he started to fall asleep before a hand was gently brushing his hair with the lightest touch. 

A small hum from a machine next to was what he heard the next time he awoke. He couldn’t hear any loud voices or footsteps for that matter thankfully, instead it was just the machine and soft whines from the vent in the ceiling. Cold air was hitting his body as the noises around him rattled with small noises like a lullaby.   
He opened his eyes a slight bit to be met by a pretty much pitch black room and some red lines on a machine next to him along with a little bit of green.   
Yawning he looked around a slight bit before seeing some white lighting coming from a wall nearby. He looked at it a bit confused before just closing his eyes again and falling asleep to the lullaby that was hummed.

A hand was brushing through his hair along with small whispers and murmurs that he couldn’t make out. He could see a bit of light past his eyes unlike the last time he… awoke?  
He didn’t know but focused on the hand brushing his hair slightly and lifted his head slightly to meet the hand. The person stopped and it hovered over his head for a moment before returning to brushing over it. He did it again and this time he stopped halfway on his head.  
“...Grian?” A small voice whispered next to him.  
He gave a small hum to tell the person who was with him he was awake. He heard a small sound of relief and then the hand was gone. A scratching noise echoed around the room for a moment and he made a small noise of protest that went unnoticed by the other as a door opened.  
“Doc! Stress!” The voice called rather loudly, in Grian’s opinion. “Get in here, hurry!”  
The person then came back to Grian and started to pet his hair again, though this time a bit more aggressively.   
“What’s wrong Mumbo?” A male voice said with a deep accent that Grian could only guess to be Polish or German of the starts.  
“He’s awake,’ the voice- no wait Mumbo said.  
“He looks asleep to me.” The man said.  
“Grian, could you give a little hum or some sort of noise to tell us if you're awake or not right now?”   
At first he didn’t want to but he finally came to a conclusion and did a small little whine that sounded more human-like then everything else that was making noise.  
“See!” Mumbo said.  
“G- man?” The man said. “It’s Doc, can you open your eyes a bit please?”  
The voices sounded sweet and didn’t do anything that made him potentially scared so he did and squinted up to be met with the face of a creeper with human-like features and pieces of metal on his face.   
“Good morning,” Doc said and smiled. “How are you feeling today?”  
Grian only groaned in response and closed his eyes again.  
“Ah, still tired by the meds?” Doc said gently. “Does anything hurt at all? Such as your back, legs, head? Just nod or shake your head if it’s a yes or no.”  
He stayed still a moment before shaking his head slowly. A small breath of relief came out of Doc’s mouth and he moved back a slight back.  
“Alright Grian,” Doc said. “That’s good to know. Are you hungry at all?”  
He shook his head no, he wasn’t hungry and didn't feel hungry at all.  
“Mumbo, please tell Stress to bring up some of Etho’s good ‘ld, special, chicken noodle soup please.”  
The hand on his head stopped again and then footsteps were walking towards the door then faded into the distance.  
“Can you sit up against the headboard G?” Doc asked. “It would be nice to see you okay?”  
Grian nodded and tried to sit up again before he made a small squeak of frustration that his back suddenly felt like twelve times bigger than when he last sat up… which was when?  
“Do you need me to help you?” Doc asked politely.   
He tried again before nodding and letting Doc help him to sit up.   
“There we go!” Doc cried out cheerfully, with enthusiasm. “Now let's keep those eyes open for awhile okay?”  
Grian nodded and swayed a bit while sitting up while Doc smiled at him, his eyes showing some excitement.   
As he started to look around the room, he saw it was white with some black and yellow there and there, with some flowers besides him. A vent was right up on top of the door that was a white hallway and a painting of two people with helmets on but opposites colors.   
Grian looked up to the ceiling and stared awhile as Doc was putting away some bottles and such in a drawer beside Grian. Finally, the man who he guessed was Munbo returned with a tray that had soup and some water next to it.  
“Grian!” Mumbo said excitedly as he walked over to him with a woman following behind him.   
“Hello there Grian,” the woman said quickly before ushering Doc into the hallway with her.   
“Be patient and feed him gently until I or Stress come in to take care of that!” Doc yelled out as he was dragged past the door.  
Mumbo gave a small chuckle before setting the soup down by Grian and grabbing the spoon.  
“I’m gonna help you eat, okay G?” Mumbo said and Grian nodded in response.  
Mumbo smiled then got the bowl and spoon. At first he didn’t want to eat any of it but after getting a nice taste of it he started to eat it immediately, trying not to spill any of it.   
“Calm down G!” Mumbo said with a grin.  
Grian nodded then continued to eat with Mumbo helping him. By the time they were done Doc was back in the room with the lady grabbing the tray then leaving the boys alone.  
“Alright Mumbo,” Doc said. “I need to have a small checkup with G-man alright?”   
“Yeah, I’ll wait outside.”  
Doc nodded as Mumbo got up and closed the door behind him leaving the two of them alone.  
“Alright G,” Doc started. “I’m gonna go through a list of questions but before that can you talk to me?”  
“Y-yes,” Grian squeaked out, his throat feeling slightly gritty and nasty.   
Doc nodded and grabbed a clipboard from underneath Grian’s bed and checked something off.  
“Alright,” Doc said. “This is where the questions start. Are you having any aches or of the sort?”  
Grian shook his head no before Doc continued down the list.  
“Any back pains, like anything to do with your back, shoulders, sides?”  
He nodded.  
“What sort of feeling and where?”  
“S-shoul-ders a-a-re h-heavy,” Grian coughed out.  
“Okay then, let’s continue…”

He was sitting up again, facing Doc again for the fifth time this week, does this man have a life like, at all?  
“Alright G-man,” Doc said. “Today I wanted to talk to about something that we’ve been trying to hide from you since I first visited you.”  
Grian looked at him in confusion, his face scrunched up in concern.  
“What I’m going to tell you may freak you out but you have to look at this without a mental breakdown okay?  
“Yeah,” Grian said with only a little sting in his throat.  
“Alright well…” Doc said hesitantly. “You’ve somehow managed to get yourself a new set of limbs.”  
Grian’s eyes widened but before he could say anything, Doc stopped him with his hand.   
“Now, this may seem horrible but I need you to be as cool and mellow as possible. Somehow, over a span of three days you’ve managed to grow wings with the span of.. Well we don’t know that yet. Your wings are milky white with a few silver looking ones. We managed to hide it for so long with seduction but we are now one hundred percent sure that they are done growing. Stress has said you will never be able to use a Elytra again but your wings should work. We will help you with these wings and Mumbo has already started to make you more red sweaters that should be able to fit your wings in.  
“This is going to be a hard change but I believe you will be okay as long as you don’t try to hurt your wings purposely. Iskall, Scar, and Mumbo have already offered to help you as well as others but I mainly want you to choose between them with all of you guys good friendships.   
“Xisuma is looking into the issue with your wings and has found no one with similar experiences or anything of the such. Until we can find someone to help us you will have to live with wings and not Elytra.”  
Grian looked at him a bit before he nodded slowly and looked down at his lap.   
“Hey,” Doc said gently. “Don’t be upset about it. I’ll be helping you to try and learn how to use them before we let you go anywhere where you could get hurt.”  
Grian nodded again before looking away.  
“Don’t feel guilty Grian..” Doc whispered to him. “It’s not your fault.”

A small person flew in the sky alongside the two other people with an aura of happiness and peace between the three.  
The small dots of them were flying in a beautiful blue sky with clouds popping up here and there blocking them from view. But they all seemed to be so happy and cheerful up there that it didn’t matter. They waved to the others around them before flying towards a moustaged building that was retired and joked for a while in there.  
A small smile was enlaced on the shorter of the two hermits where fluffy wings were folded against him with softness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I did that... really long kinda so I ain't gonna complain! Also I'm really excited for my HermitCraft Civil War book because of an event that's gonna make so man people mad LOL. Hope you guys enjoyed this story ALSO I'm changing the civil war book into a different title because it's to long and boring lol. I love y'all! Happy Saturday!


	13. Torguna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Doc run into a predicament.

The door hissed open to reveal the man that they'd been looking for as their spy.

"Ren! Doc!" The man said with fake happiness. "Thank you so much for saving me-

"Shut it Victor," Doc said angrily as he pulled out his blaster. "You betrayed the entire Rebellion just so you could be kept alive."

Victor's face visbily paled but he still tried to keep his whole act together as he look at them fearfully.

"I don't what you mea-" Victor started before Doc shot the blaster three times at his chest.

Ren watched with a somewhat pity for the man but also satisfaction when he dropped to the floor, dead. He turned to Doc and smiled as he watched him put the blaster away with a somewhat angered but calm look.

"Well look what we caught sir," a voice said the doorway.

Ren quickly turned to where three stormtroopers stood by the door, all hidden by plain white armor and guns already in all of their hands.

"Great job boys," the one with the stained armor to the other two. "Go ahead and alert the Boss that the Rebel killers are here."

The other two nodded and pushed a button just before Ren or Doc could try to get to the door before it closed. The two met each other's eyes, Doc's one organic looking a bit afraid as he looked at the door then back at Ren, trying to steel his nerves. 

"Enjoy your time in there!" One of the stormtroopers yelled then padded away laughing with his other buddy.

Doc knew what would happen when the Sith would come in here and see who was in here. The man was heartless, and wouldn't care who was who but if he even at least once realized Ren was a jedi he'd use him to help him rule the entire galaxy with just some simple torture. And Doc? Oh, he'd just be killed and marked as a useless Rebel scum without a second thought even though he knew who he was. 

He couldn't let that happen to Ren.

"Ren?" Doc said from where he seated at.

The man looked up to meet Doc's eyes from where he'd found a vent that was big enough for Ren. Everything looked sinister and ugly in the pretty much gray room they were in besides the lights illuminating the room at the bottom.

"Yeah Doc?" Ren said, a bit of frustration at Doc for not helping him to find an escape creeping into his voice. 

"You need to leave this ship," Doc said in a serious tone.

"Well, I'm trying to get us both outta here," Ren said with a little bit of a tease.

"No Ren," Doc said. "I mean, YOU need to leave."

Ren stopped what he doing to look at Doc in disbelief, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"No Doc," Ren said simply before returning to fiddling with the vent.

"Ren," Doc said with a hint of sadness. "I can't get out of here, I'm to big for the vent and you know it."

"I'm not leaving you!" Ren said harshly.

"Ren," Doc said, approaching him. "The plan didn't work out. The only hope we have now is to contact the trio."

He turned and looked at him a questionable look on his face on what he meant, for their was not a single legend, myth, or story from anywhere he'd heard call that. At first he wanted to pass it off as a joke to lighten to the mode but from the distress on Doc's face e could tell it was everything BUT that.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked, stopping his work.

"There's a trio," Doc started. "That can bring the Sith Lord and his apprentice down if needed that we haven't contacted due to their wishes. Their names are Mumbo Jumbo, Iskall85, and CubFan. They have connections to the Sith in the past and know the flaws of both of them. They go by now Moth, Iguana and Yith. Use the code word 'The Apples have Rotten' to them."

Ren looked at him with shock as Doc breathed in heavily. Those three?

He'd heard legends of them back in Camp but no one ever spoke of them rarely, not even TFC. The only time he'd ever hear of them or their names was in a hologram and some photo graphs that have since been taken down by Xisuma due to 'technical' issues with them. 

"Your kidding."

"Ren," Doc said. "Those three are now the only ones that can save us from such a horrible fate in the future. You will be able to contact Xisuma there using their communicators. Please, please go."

Doc had a desperate look in his eyes now, his hand was even clinging to Ren's arm. The scallywag never looked like that, no matter what type of act or anything he was putting in for the show he was acting out for. Something inside of Ren connected to Doc and he could feel the fear even creeping up on him.

"Please Ren, it's the only way to save anyone now."

The other met Doc's eyes and then nodded slowly. He saw relief wash over the face and eyes as the taller of the two undid the Vent with ease.

"You need to head to Tatoonie and go to a bar called 'Rex's Bar' okay? Use the code name 'The apples have rotten' to a trio. One should have a black facial hair or black hair. Another should have gray hair and look young yet acts very sharp and quiet. The last should have brown, scruffy hair with a bit of a longer beard. All of them are human and look human as well."

Ren nodded at him, the idea still not sitting right with him. As he was about to go into the vents Doc pulled out his favorite blaster, Torguna, and handed it to him.

"I-" Ren stuttered out. "I can't take that Doc."

"Please Ren," Doc pleaded. "Take her, and treat her with respect."

"I can't Doc," Ren denied. "She's your blaster, your family heirloom."

"Your family too Ren," Doc said. "Please, take her."

Ren shook his head but he felt his bag shift a bit and it growing heavier before it stilled again.

"She needs someone else now," Doc said. "Give her to your family member when the time comes."

He nodded before he was being shoved into the vent and then he was crawling in a rather tight space, past everyone and everything. Past his best friend.

"Goodbye Ren," Doc whispered. "Goodbye Torguna."

Ren could hear the start of ship below him and the clanking and talking of the Stormtroopers below him. It seemed that one trooper got into a huge argument with another and there was suppose to be a fight soon down in the quarters. The bets were pretty high for LR-1569 and not so much for the other from what he heard.

Looking down the vent seal he could see the space he'd taken here was thankfully not surrounded by StormTroopers but just sitting there with no reissuance or anything whatsoever. 

"Thank the Force," Ren whispered softly before opening the vent nearest to him as silently as he could before looking around once more.

Jumping down, he landed on his feet then rolled as to not injure his legs at all before running as fast as he could into his ship, Vibincian. He could hear the yells and troopers running over as he got into the Pilot's seat and started up the ship. As quick as he could, he started the beauty and took off, giving no hope to the troopers that were about to enter the ship. 

As he flew up and out of the hanger he sighed and leaned against his chair before grabbing the back pack off his shoulders. Looking into it, he could see the gold symbols enlaced into the metal that had silver on it. The word, 'Torguna' resting on the handle of it and the blue of hyperspace reflecting off the silver of the blaster.

"Your eye hurting you again?" A voice said from the doorway.

"Yeah Mumbo," he said as he touched his mechanical eye then hissed as he removed his fingers from it.

"Do you want Cu- Yith, I mean to look at it tomorrow Iskall?" Mumbo said as he walked over to him.

"No, I'm okay Mumbo," Iskall said as he looked away from his reflection in the mirror. "It's just a little bit of an ache right now."

Mumbo nodded then left him alone to look into the mirror. His facial hair had grown a lot, and now covered most of his mouth and neck in the front view while his hair was cut somewhat shorter. A green eye encased with mechanical gear remained at where his right eye would normally sit. A scar as well stood out over his eye that glowed a bit paler then the rest of his skin.

"Iskall," Mumbo yelled. "Get in here and eat this or I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah," Iskall yelled. "I'm coming!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, well look where Ren is going to-  
> *idea pops up*   
> "The evil is coming hehehe  
> Also, I will personally make sure I make someone cry at the end of this story. I will.   
> Love y'all also there may be another post for next week but this may be it, if it is I'll say in my other book.   
> Love y'all, hope you enjoyed!


	14. The Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren meets the three.

The ship landed down with a thud onto the crusty sand as the door opened up with a hiss. Ren walked down the steps to see the early sun creeping up to the peak of the sky already as the sand blew in his face and eyes.   
Grumbling in annoyance he walked down to where a woman was standing there, bags under her eyes as she walked over to him.  
“What are you doing here so early!” The woman yelled. “Dawn is barely just coming so why in the name of the GALAXY are you here?”  
“I’m sorry ma’am for waking you up,” Ren said politely. “But I need to know where Rex’s bar is if you so please. I’ll pay you extra for having to wake up.”  
The lady rubbed her eyes before nodding and turning to a small office where a few droids sat, charging.  
“It’s a bit of a walk from here but the place for the speeders is right next door and should be opening any minute. Just head down to the long line of buildings, straight down all the way and the last building before there is a vast endless desert after that.”  
Ren nodded and handed her some of the credits he needed to give her before heading out the door.  
“Do be careful,” she whispered. “I can see the Rebel markings on the underside of your ship. There are a few stormtroopers here. Be warned.”  
He looked at her as she walked away from him, her hair swinging a bit around her shoulders before he turned away and walked towards where the speeder rental shop was. 

The bar was dimly lit, little light reflecting from the windows as Ren walked into it and sat down. The bartender looked at him with a huff as he cleaned off a glass before approaching him.  
“What drink do you want?” He asked.  
“Just a simple water for the moment sir,” Ren said as the pig-looking employee glared at him before retrieving it. “Thank you.”  
“Watch yourself boy,” he said before turning away and coming to help another person who had just sat down.   
Ren looked at him with a bit of amusement before turning to look at the entrance as he sighed in defeat, knowing he’d be there awhile.

It felt like days but really it was rather an hour before he noticed two people of the same description walk into the bar talking. Not noticing a third person coming to talk to the two, he returned his tired eyes back to the door but every other minute or so he’d return his gaze back to the other two before turning back to the door.  
Finally, a person with gray hair and a white coat wrapped around him entered the room and came over to sit besides the other two people, their conversation being hushed in low whispers. He stared at them for a few moments before standing and walking over to them despite the anxiety he was suddenly hit with.  
“Um hello,” Ren said as he stood in front of the three who immediately stopped talking and looked at him.  
“Oh hello,” the one with black hair said with a forced smile. “Can we help you?”  
Looking at the three over once more he nodded as Doc’s blaster rattled a bit inside of his case. The one with brown hair and a large scruffy beard looked at it before narrowing his eyes.  
“Where’d you get the blaster?” He asked with little acting skills to add to his ‘politeness’.  
“It’s a gift,” Ren started. “Are you Yith? Or are you umm Iguana I believe?”  
All three of them looked at each other before resting a hand on their blasters.  
“Outside,” the one with gray hair said. “Now.”  
Ren nodded, his hands away from the blaster in his pocket as the three surrounded him. He could hear a gun being removed and then the butt of it pressing against his back. Swallowing the vomit that was rising he followed the three out and to a small alleyway away from the view of random strangers wandering the streets.  
“How do you know those names?” The one with brown hair said.  
“I-i- Doc,” Ren stuttered as he felt the blaster knock against him a little.  
“You know Doc hm?” The brown haired one said.  
“Y-yeah,” Ren said. “He said to come to a trio with a similar description of all of you guys. Also said to use the code um, ‘The apples are rot? Or was it ‘Apples have rotte-’  
“The apples have rotten,” the person behind him said as he let his blaster fall off his back.   
The brown haired person made eye contact with the gray haired one, his face unreadable as the one with black hair looked at him with a sort of sadness in his eyes.  
“Knock the kid out,” the brown hair one said as he turned away from them.  
Before Ren could even protest against that he felt the metal hit his temple and then it was black.

A wet cloth was against his forehead as he felt the pounding of his head and himself waking up. He could feel it throbbing painfully though he realized that without the cloth it would’ve hurt more.  
As a groan escaped his mouth he opened his eyes to close them back again from the bright light making it worse. He could feel whatever he was leaning against moan a little and a weight sat down next to him. The wash cloth was picked up and dabbed a little on him before the weight disappeared but the cloth was left on his face.  
“Wake up,” the voice whispered. “Hurry before they come in.”  
Ren groaned again before nodding and pushing himself up, trying to adjust to the light that was burning his eyes off. He saw a flash of black and some low whispers before the three people who’d basically abducted him, came into view.   
The gray hair man looked neutral and calm but underneath Ren could see that there was worry and pity in his eyes, hidden away except for those who knew what they were looking for. The brown hair one didn’t even try to cover the rage on his face as he looked at Ren with anger. His mouth was a thin line while his eyes had fire behind them. The last, the one with black hair just looked the same when they were all in the alleyway. Sad, with his eyes barely meeting Ren’s or anyone else at all.  
“Good afternoon,” the one with gray hair said. “What’s your name?”  
“I’m Rendog,” he said as the gray one nodded.  
“I’m Cub and over there with the messy beard is Iskall. The other one is Mumbo.”  
Ren nodded as his eyes glanced over all of them, though trying to avoid Iskall’s eyes.   
“Are you all part of the Rebellion?” Ren asked.  
“Not anymore,” Cub answered gently. “We’re just people with a bad past like everyone else.”  
Ren nodded, wondering what he meant but not wanting to overstep the boundaries that were obviously set up.  
“I need to contact my Captain sir,” Ren said. “Could I please use your communicator?”  
“In a minute,” Iskall said angrily. “Because you're gonna answer some questions.”  
“Iskall!” Mumbo said as he grabbed a hold of his arm. “Be nice, he’s done no harm to us!”  
“He did when he walked into that bar,” Iskall hissed before retching his arm away from Mumbo and walking out.  
“Iskall! Don’t be like that!” Mumbo said. “I’ll be right back, okay?”  
Ren nodded as Mumbo turned around and chased after Iskall, calling out his name as the door shut behind him by Cub.  
“I’m sorry about that,” Cub said as he walked over to Ren where he was holding the cloth to his head still. “And that as well. We just needed to get you to their home but for you not to know in case something happens that may compromise us. Now tell me, how do you know about the code?”  
“Well umm,” Ren started. “It was because about a day ago you could say, the Rebellion was compromised by a spy and he ended up pulling one last trick before he died. Doc made me leave and gave me Torguna saying, “Please take good care of her” and begging which isn’t like him. I ended leaving without him with the only reassuring thought that I’d see him again if I came to you guys. He said before we left that ‘I was family too’ when he gave me Torguna after my protests against it.”  
As he stopped, he sucked in a breath trying not to dwell on the fact he had left his best friend in that ship by himself with a Sith.  
“Is Etho and Beef still alive?” Cub asked.  
“Yes, but Beef was recently hurt during a fight but he should be monitoring the communicators because General Xisuma doesn’t want him to hurt his leg more.”  
Cub nodded before looking at him strangely and messing with his coat he wore that was plain white with a few stains here and there before sighing.   
“So Xisuma and everyone is still alive,” Cub whispered to himself before returning his attention back to Ren. “Contact him, tell him that Doc made you go to us and that we’re ready to fight.”  
Ren looked at him with disbelief and then agreed. As Cub helped him out of the bed he handed him back his blaster and lightsaber, though looking at the lightsaber with a bit of hesitance. As Ren followed him into the other room he could hear Mumbo and Iskall arguing. He tried his best to tune it out but every yell made him cringe a little as he entered a room where a slightly older transmitter sat on a shelf.   
“Hurry and call,” Cub said as he grabbed the transmitter and handed it to him before leaving the room.  
Breathing in deeply he pressed call and watched as the screen lit up.

Xisuma sat at his office, looking into the most recent attack by the Empire before hearing small little beeps. He looked around for a moment before realizing the buzzing was coming from his top draw, the one place no one else was allowed to look into besides himself. Staring at the draw for a moment he breathed in deeply, hoping that he was just hearing things and it wasn’t what he thought it was.  
Opening it with care he saw it, his old transmitter. The one he used when he himself was a spy for the Republic. The same one he used to contact Captain Generikb, or even Scar and Grian. But the ones who he talked to most were Mumbo Jumbo, Iskall85, and CubFan.   
His hands shook as he grabbed the transmitter and answered the call.  
“Hello?” Xisuma said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.  
“Captain Xisuma,” Ren’s voice answered. “It’s me Ren.”  
Xisuma stared at the tiny device with curiosity before realizing what was happening.  
“Ren,” Xisuma said slowly. “Why are you calling from that communicator?”  
“I had to use the code Doc told me sir,” Ren said. “I can’t talk for long sir because I’m with the trio. Cub also said that I had a limited amount of time as well sir.”  
“Doc gave you the CODE!” Xisuma shouted.   
“Ouch yes,” Ren said. “We were compromised and he said the only way to stop the Sith were to come to them sir. Cub told me that they were prepared to fight.”  
His eyes widened to the size of golf balls as he realized what this was meaning.  
“Ren,” Xisuma said as calmly as possible. “Get home when you can so we can talk.”  
“Yes sir,” Ren said. “Goodbye sir.”  
“Goodbye Ren,” Xisuma said.  
The call ended and Xisuma was left staring at the old communicator in his hand, the idea of what was about to happen not sitting right with him.   
“Captain Xisuma?” A voice said from outside. “Are you alright?”  
“Yes Beef,” Xisuma said breathlessly. “But I need you to prepare the Eldest Survivors now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So here's the chapter for this week! I don't think I'll post another one this week but I might. This story has about three to four more chapters left and I'm so excited for you all to read the end! I actually need to return to school work before I get to carried away. Thankfully though, the next chapter is ready and has been edited! Also, thank you all for the love on this story and others as well! Hehe. Love y'all!
> 
> #WEGONNARICKRIORDANTHEMSOON


	15. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren goes back home with the trio and has some 'nice' moments.

“I’m sorry about him,” Mumbo said to Ren as they sat down by each other as Cub and Iskall got ready to go, Iskall was NOT so happy about it. “Normally Iskall is very nice and polite.”  
“It alright Mumbo,” Ren said to him as he sipped some punch out of a cup that Mumbo had recently made. “I understand this is very sudden and I never would’ve expected that I’d meet the people who used to help Captain Xisuma.”  
Mumbo smiled at him and nodded as he heard a crash then a loud yell of frustration from a room with the door closed, though the door was hanging on the wall barely. He could see that something large had fallen near the sandy yellow of the building while Iskall said as many creative words as he could say.  
“Will you excuse me for a moment?” Mumbo said politely.  
“Yeah, go ahead,” Ren said.   
A thank you was murmured as he watched Mumbo knock on the door then go into the room and shut the door behind him when no one answered. Staring at the door for a second he looked back at the news that was playing under Ren’s protest since he knew that this was a Rebellion supporter news.   
He watched as it talked about the newest attack that the Empire did, trying to attack a planet that had thousands of innocent people before shaking his head and turning it off, feeling sick from that. Glancing over he saw the door open and Cub coming inside with a bag along with a small smile on his then heard a yell from Iskall’s room.  
“I see Iskall is having the time of his life in there,” Cub said as he dropped his bag to sit besides the door as he walked over to Ren.  
“And Mumbo too,” Ren offered.  
Cub nodded at him then sat beside Ren as he watched the other scroll through a bunch of channels before turning it off completely.   
“Can’t find a good show?” Cub asked.  
“No,” Ren said. “I’m too stressed about what’s happening.right now.”  
“Yeah,” Cub said. “It’s a bit of a thinker to me as well.”  
They sat there like that for a little as Ren continued to wince at the screaming before getting up.  
“We need to leave soon Cub,” Ren said softly. “We have to leave before Dusk since the trip is a bit long.”  
“I’ll go talk to them okay?” Cub offered.   
“Please do,” Ren said.  
Watching Cub go to the bedroom where it seemed like Iskall was throwing a fit, he knocked before the door opened to reveal Mumbo. The two exchange a few words before Cub came back over to where Ren was sitting. He didn’t say anything to him but a few minutes later Mumbo came out of the room with Iskall who had a backpack stuffed to the bone.   
“Let’s get going then please,” Mumbo said as he grabbed his bag and ended toward the door.

“Thank you ma’am,” Ren said as he walked over to his ship. “Hello my baby.”  
Mumbo and Cub gave a small smile at that as they walked up the ramp before following Ren to the Pilot’s room.  
“There’s some seats in the room next to this room don’t worry. It’s mainly just Doc and me who actually fly in this baby girl.”  
Mumbo nodded and grabbed Iskall’s arm, steering him away from where Ren sat down at the Pilot’s seat and Cub in the Co-pilots. As Ren grew relaxed in his chair and started up the ship, before flying it away from the sandy planet.  
“I hope there isn’t any sand in my engine or I’m going to scream,” Ren said.  
“Shouldn’t be too bad Ren,” Cub said. “Long as it wasn’t sitting there for more than a day, you should be pretty much.”  
“Thank the Force,” Ren whispered to himself, ignoring the way Cub’s face transformed for a second.

“Captain Xisuma?” Ren called out as he stepped down the ramp. “Captain?”  
He looked through the large crowd of people searching for his boss. Sighing in relief when he saw Xisuma push through the crowd to get to him before walking down the rest of the way to meet him.  
“Ren?” Xisuma said to him, grabbing his shoulders gently. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah Captain,” Ren said. “I’m okay.”  
Xisuma nodded before looking up to meet the eyes of Cub, who was walking down to meet the two. There were gasps of surprise from the crowd before Xisuma turned to it in slight anger.  
“Go!” Xisuma said. “You all have jobs or missions you need to do so don’t stand around like dead meat! Go, shoo!”  
As the crowd started to disappear as to face any bad punishment would be horrifying, it left the three of them standing there alone.   
“Mumbo!” Ren said cheerfully. “Iskall! You guys can come out now, everyone is gone!”  
Xisuma looked up to meet the eyes of Mumbo who was looking back down at Xisuma. Iskall was beside Mumbo as he walked down with him. A smile was on Mumbo’s face as he approached X.  
“You haven’t changed much X,” Mumbo said quietly.  
“Nor have you gotten any louder when speaking,” X said with a grin. “Also Iskall, your green eye matches good with the other.”  
Iskall gave him a small smile before looking around where they landed, ignoring Ren entirely as he went to stand beside Cub.  
“How are all of you, I haven’t seen you in almost a whole two to three decades,” X asked.  
“We’ve been good,” Cub said. “Taking care of each other and everything.”  
The smile on Xisuma’s face widened a little as he walked them over to where Ren recognized them as the guest rooms for those who were staying for a while.  
“Here are you three’s quarters,” X said. “I hope you don’t mind the few spiders in there, no one has visited here for a long time.”  
“It’s perfectly fine Xisuma,” Iskall said gruffly before going into the room and dumping his stuff on the bed. “Top bunk is mine Mumbo.”  
“Mhm,” Mumbo said to Iskall before returning his attention back to X. “Thank you X, we’ll be able to go over the plans probably around Dinner today.”  
“Alright Mumbo,” X said. “I’ll see you all at dinner.”

As Ren walked by himself to his room that he shared with Doc and his friends, he kept his eyes trained to the floor. After being yelled at by Xisuma he was forced to walk home by himself and after they overthrew the Empire with the trio’s help, he’d be facing some severe punishments. He didn’t do anything wrong so he didn’t know why he was going to be punished. All he wanted to do now was just to save Doc and hand him back Torguna so he could prove him wrong plus get his best friend back. At the moment though, he was just forced into the fact that his Captain was forcing him into something that was unfair.  
Reaching his quarters, he listened for a moment to hear anyone in there before opening the door and closing it behind him as he stepped inside the slightly hot room. Looking at Doc’s neatly made bunk, he climbed up the ladder and looked up to the ceiling.   
Why did he allow himself to leave without Doc? He could’ve saved him too but he didn’t, why?  
As he looked over all the bunks, his eyes resting on Doc’s, he felt his eyes slip close and sleep overtake him.

“Ren-Diggity-Dog!” A voice yelled at him.  
Jumping up quickly and hitting his head he turned to look at Xisuma, his face hidden behind his large helmet.  
“We have dinner and your- your just,” Xisuma yelled, his face showing visible anger. “Sleeping! You have five minutes to be ready then you better run all the way down to the dining room!”  
With his final yell, X slammed the door behind and left Ren alone who just looked down then jumped down to get ready, not wanting to upset Xisuma even more.   
He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but staying up for three to four days could do that to a person. And can we all agree to this, people KNOCKING YOU OUT don’t count either for sleeping. But Xisuma didn’t ask and Ren could only obey his wishes, even though he felt exhausted.  
Getting dressed as quickly as possible, he ran out of the building and towards where lights were starting to pop up by the dining hall. Breathing in deeply, he skidded to a stop in front of the dining room and walked in, trying to hide his yawn.  
Looking about he could see Cub, Mumbo, and Iskall all sitting down together, their eyes flicking from one person to the other. There were strong forces indicating that they were uncomfortable to their tense shoulders and the Force around them. Xisuma was talking to Stress, the main female Elder that still was alive to this day after so many years. He knew she was the head of the Medical area but other than that they didn’t talk much. Though when they did, she was always very sweet to him and treated him with respect.   
“Hey,” Ren said as he approached the trio and sat down beside Cub. “How are you all holding up?”  
“We’re fine except for the weird glances at us,” Mumbo said with a smile.  
“Oh I’m sorry about that,” Ren said. “I got a bunch of weird glances when they found out I was a Jedi but we’re actually very awesome after a while. Plus, they got used to my beautiful face here.”  
“They treat you better even though you're a Jedi?” Iskall asked from between Cub and Mumbo, completely ignoring the little tease he added at the end.   
“Yeah, why?” Ren asked, his eyes flicking over Iskall’s face.  
“I- it’s nothing,” Iskall said before getting up and walking over to the restroom. “I’ll be out in a minute.”  
As the door closed he looked back at Mumbo and Cub to see they were a little more tense and their anxiety flinging every which way. Trying to ignore what had just happened he looked back at Xisuma, a little with anger in his eyes he will admit but mainly focus.   
“Alright then,” Xisuma said as he walked over to the dining table. “It’s time to talk about the attack that is supposed to happen tomorrow to capture the Sith and his Padawan.”

“What do you feel apprentice?” His master’s voice echoed a bit as he looked down on him from the communicator.  
“I can feel a drift in the force sir,” he answered. “Something big is supposed to happen tomorrow, but I cannot feel yet if it is negative or positive for us.”  
A sad sigh came from his Master’s hologram but he ignored it, not wanting to upset him even more.   
They could both feel the drift, it was huge yet small at the same time. There hadn't been much revealed by the Force yet but the Padawan could feel in his gut that it was bad. What is to happen isn’t good for them but he could not yet confirm if his suspicions were true.  
“If you get any idea of what will happen tomorrow,” his master started with a somewhat pity and anger. “Tell me. This Empire is ours to rule after all.”  
The Padawan agreed with him before his master signed off the communicator leaving his apprentice alone with his thoughts.  
“I pray to the Force that me and Grian will survive tomorrow,” he whispered on his knees then stood up and walked away, feeling his cape sweep menacingly out of his private room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys haven't found out about when I'm going to update next, it's Monday (Labor Day) and then the last chapter of this book will be on Wednesday. I'm not even gonna lie, I've been working hard at the end chapter so I can have the perfect, beautiful story. I hope you guys are ready for it, and I am going to probably update my Civil War book around tomorrow? Maybe, it might be today. This has been a great story for me, and at the moment it's my lil pride. I hope you guys enjoyed the story, and I love y'all! See you Saturday maybe?


	16. Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the Star Wars book, with a ending to tie it up with my bittersweet love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Author has made this last chapter as sad as she could, so do prepare some tissues or such in a nice quiet room where no one will see you cry. You have been warned.

He could still see the eyes that were so fearful, the eyes of the Sith padawan. The image was stuck in his mind forever, something he couldn’t erase from his mind. He hadn’t been able to just unsee the whole ordeal, everything about it felt horrible and wrong. But that didn’t stop anyone and it certainly didn’t stop Ren from taking away their only chance of survival from them.  
From him.  
“Ren?” Beef asked as he poked his head into their quarters after fiddling with the door handle. “You here man?”  
Keeping as quiet as he could, he watched Beef look a bit around from where he stood at the door before a sigh escaped him. Beef closed the door and until Ren could feel his force signature fade away and his footsteps stamp away did he sit up.  
Watching outside, he opened his window all the way before sliding through it as swiftly as possible. Trying to control his shaking, he walked off into the random shapes that the mesa they were in, then walking back. Walking ‘back into’ the base he kept his face neutral before heading over to where everyone was acting extremely excited, the pavilion. Ignoring everyone there, he headed over to where the war meetings were before realizing it was locked.  
“Captain?” Ren said after knocking, not hearing anyone in there.  
A couple of seconds passed before the door opened and revealed Xisuma, his face filling with relief.  
“Ren!” Xisuma said. “Thank the Force, I was just about to get you!”  
“Sorry sir,” Ren said as he walked in with Xisuma, noticing all the Generals and captains sitting around staring at him. “I had to clear my mind.”  
“So he’s been doing the training then, hmm?” One of the captains said snarky.  
“Yes Caven,” Xisuma said as he took a seat while patting to the one next to him. “I can train Jedi just fine.”  
The Captain looked ready to say something but was stopped by the look given to him by the main Commander from his hologram.  
“Captain Xisuma are you hundred percent sure that they won’t escape?” The commander asked.  
“Yes, of course Commander,” Xisuma answered. “We have them in the chamber at the moment and using a Jedi holder for them as well. They also have four guards in front of the door and only people with high access, such as Ren and me could go in there.”  
The commander nodded at him with confidence before starting to talk out nonsense as always whenever Ren was part of these meetings. He always ended up getting tuned out with barely a second thought from Ren. Today though, something caught his attention.  
“What do you mean, missiles?” Ren asked, trying his best to hide any fear from his voice. “For who even, if so?”  
“Mr. Diggitidy,” the commander said like an old, children’s teacher. “If you had been paying attention you would’ve heard that we will be having a vote for what we should do with the rest of the Empire up in the ships at the moment.”  
“Sir,” Ren said politely. “Are you meaning killing them?”  
“Yes Ren,” the commander said with a sigh. “We have to do what is best for the Galaxy, we cannot let just some destroyers go.”  
“But we still have spies and friends in there!” Ren snapped back. “Plus there’s innocent people trapped in the prison!”  
“Ren,” Xisuma said softly.  
“No, let the boy speak,” the commander said harshly. “I want to hear what he has to say.”  
Ren breathed in deeply as his hands curled into fists. He could feel himself shaking yet trying his best not to get angered by the smirky smiles and pitiful looks at him. Glaring at the Commander, he tried his best not to unleash his fury.  
“Are you saying,” Ren said. “That you’d let the innocent die?”  
“Yes Ren,” the commander said. “We are helping people and we can’t save everyone, boy.”  
“But we can, if we try,” Ren argued back softly.  
“Commander please-”  
“Shush Xisuma, Ren not everyone can be saved!”  
“But you're not even going to try!” Ren yelled as he stood up, ignoring the hand trying to push him back down. “You aren’t even trying to do anything about it!”  
As he heard the Commander continue to yell at him, Ren walked out not caring what everyone outside the meeting saw and especially not caring about the people in the building.  
There were fearful looks from the others outside as he stormed through, not caring what people saw at him for the moment. He just couldn’t believe they’d abandon everyone there, acting lazy! He never agreed with anything the commander said but he always acted respectful until now. Anger was in his system, and he couldn’t get rid of it.   
Passing by a room he felt himself get drawn in by the odd signature it was giving, he could sense around five people in the room but he couldn’t tell who they were. All he did was feel a bit of fear but also something different… like they’d accepted something. Something different, like a horrible ending to a fairytale for children was what he could describe it as.  
Heading to the door, he cooled his nerves and opened the door noting that it lit up on his fingers before stepping inside and realizing what this was in here.  
The chamber, the chamber where the Sith were held out and that was exactly why he felt drawn to the weird signatures. He felt the need to leave but instead continued down until he noticed three guards talking while drinking some type of mead.   
“Boys?” Ren said calmly, watching them all jump up quickly. “You're dismissed, go.”  
Feeling odd by what he was doing, he looked at them sternly until they all ran up and away to the door, whispering to each other.   
Trying to ignore the Force, he sat down and faced where a Sith hung from the cuffs of his prison.  
He had dirty blonde hair, though it was pale and chopped up. His skin was paler then the apprentice from what Ren could tell and a large scar ran across his face. An exhausted look was on his face while his head hung against his chest.  
“So you came?” The man said. “Didn’t think you would’ve.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Ren said, trying to sound monotone with him.  
“Because I was purposely using our signatures to draw you to us,” the man said after a weak chuckle, his head still resting on his chest. “And don’t hide your exhaustion or anger from us either, we can feel it just fine, Ren.”  
“How do you know my name!” Ren yelled.  
“Your little spy,” he said.   
“I’m not letting you out,” Ren said with ease and a snarky smile.  
“Oh we knew that Ren,” the man said. “I only wanted to tell you a story.”  
“I don’t believe that,” Ren said.  
“Then leave and I’ll tell it to Scar,” The man said.  
Feeling hesitant, Ren thought for a moment before nodding then looking up at him.   
“Go on then,” Ren said. “But if there’s any tricks, I’m leaving.”  
“Yes, yes,” the man said with impatience.

“Years, even decades ago there were a group. The group was made to help others and people were joining to stop something we now call the Empire. There were many people in it, mostly young yet there were some older ones as well helping to command it. It was treated like a savior whenever something good happened that was linked to it.  
“A little boy once stumbled upon it, bruised up a bit with tears running down his face. He had nowhere to go and so one of them agreed to take him in and raise him. Everyone there ended up helping though but it wasn’t a problem. And so he grew and grew before small indications started to happen around him. First, bad dreams and then floating items whenever he was having a bad dream.  
“The one who had taken him in then realized that he was different and so gave him a test. He ended up passing.   
“And then the man started to train him for something he did not understand and when he wasn’t two of the boy’s older friends would help out. The boy grew closer to the other two quickly and he continued to grow, not a single worry in the world except to prove he could do it.  
“And then when he was merely seventeen another boy joined him who needed the same training. His adoptive father told him to help him and he did, making a new friend along the way.  
“The same happened to the boy in a way, another man who was slightly older would help him when his teacher was away. They too, became friends with each other.  
“Everything looked merry and amazing to you eh? Well to the boys it was horrible. They were treated like outsiders or ignored, even hated by others in some cases. As they grew older, they soon came to the fact that they were different and the others were not.   
“They tried their hardest to impress the others and show they were like them but it only made others go farther away from them.   
“When they started to become depressed, the boy’s friends tried to help the two but nothing could save them anymore. And then one night they snapped.  
“It was unexpected, sudden but they did. They were enraged and angry at everyone for not trying to be their friend or act friendly at all. They left, but killed at least a hundred people and made someone go partially blind.  
“They were alone, isolated and did the one thing that they still regret and swore to destroy- they joined the Empire. It rose to power by them and soon they were what they wanted to end. Their own demons.”

Ren looked at him as he saw the ragged man take in a deep breath.  
“And today they pay for what they did,” he ended.   
“You're not serious,” Ren said flatly.   
“Oh I am, eh Scar?” The man said to the person next door.   
“Mhmm Grian,” Scar said tiredly.  
He could see a small nod from the man, Grian, before he raised his head and smiled at him with tears in his eyes. The smile was pitiful, and sadistic but the eyes held nothing but regret.  
And that’s when it hit him- everything he had seen was to come true and he had triggered the events.  
“And what we all realize in the end is that you can’t save everyone,” Grian said breathlessly. “No matter how hard you may try.”  
Ren felt himself stand up, his hand over his mouth as he felt a tear roll down his cheek then fall splat on the floor. Looking at the two one last time, he turned around and ran as fast as he could out of there.  
But the nightmare doesn’t end when someone finishes a story, it can always continue.   
Running out, he saw everyone pointing towards the sky while looking up, and then it hit Ren what they were doing. A scream tore through his mouth as he looked up to see explosions in the sky, and gray, metal pieces tearing away from each other. Everything breaking apart as it lit up the early morning sky like fireworks for a show. But fireworks are used for celebrations and this for one, was no celebration he wanted to ever attend.  
He wanted it all to stop, but sometimes waking up won’t solve your problems. Sometimes all you can do is watch everything fall apart in front of you.  
“Get the two Sith,” a voice hissed beside him before a group of people ran into the building Ren had just left.  
Tears streamed down his face, his eyes glued to the sight of the Empire’s ship exploding into nothing.   
He didn’t even get to say goodbye to him properly, not even a simple joke before he died. Doc M. 77 died by the Republic. And Ren didn’t even get a chance to save him. He could barely even see the explosions properly anymore, his eyes were burred with his tears.  
“Today we are here for the end of a Empire!” A voice yelled in front of everyone.  
Ren turned his head swiftly to see the two Siths there, Grian with his face slightly bruised up and Scar looking into the crowd with sadness. There were whispers around him as Grian finally lifted his head, and met the eyes of someone. Ren could feel the sadness of them like a tsunami as Grian’s eyes trailed over to Ren before nodding at him.  
“Today we are here to see what we fought for!” The commander yelled. “And today, we end it!”  
Before Ren could even scream, he watched as the Commander signal for two people to shoot. Two blasters, set to kill aimed at the two.   
He looked away, but he could still see the blasters, the image burning into his mind forever. He looked over to see Iskall letting Mumbo cry on his shoulder while Cub looked horrified before he heard the twin thuds and then cheering.  
“We never even got to say goodbye or anything,” Ren heard Mumbo say, though some of it was guessed by Ren due to the yelling and screaming of happiness, like a tune to be played at a party.   
He couldn’t believe what they had done, the Sith’s death made a bit of sense but they killed thousands upon thousands of innocents who were in the ship. Feeling sickened, and cruel he turned away from his home, his family, and he walked down towards another family without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u cried.


	17. And that's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem inspired by the song, 'Moral of the Story'

It’s been years,  
There isn’t any communication between us anymore  
Or our old friends.  
Some nights I stay up wondering  
What if you had stayed all through Evo?  
Would we still be here together?  
Or separated.  
It’s a question I once asked  
Every moment but now,  
It’s far too late.  
And that’s _okay_.

We were friends,  
And I still believe we are  
But with each day gone,  
We forget more about each other.  
It’s not really our fault,  
Just time taking it’s taxes.

High school was scary.  
Terrifying you could even say,  
A nightmare.  
And while Sam wasn’t great  
I adore the good memories we had.  
He’s gone too though,  
Passed away in prison.

There’s a lot of things that I miss,  
The sarcasm in your voice,  
Or even just the randomness  
That only you could hold.  
But seconds have stacked to minutes,  
And minutes to days,  
Past that to weeks,  
Months,  
And then years.

It’s not our fault now,  
We’re just not the same anymore,  
And that’s okay.  
We can miss each other,  
But we don’t need to grieve,  
I’m still out here  
Waiting for our next big adventure.  
And if we don’t ever meet again,  
Then I hope all of our adventures,  
And laughs,  
And even jokes  
Are with us forever.

And maybe one day,  
I’ll see you again.  
Good luck on your next adventure,  
 ** _My best friend._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the ending is tied off beautifully, but that's only my opinion might not be the same for y'all. I actually do write poetry, and I do enjoy it. Not the most popular thing ever, but it's a gorgeous, almost sad song.  
> The song that actually inspired this was- "Moral of the Story". I've been listening to it way to much, and while I've never really dated, that's the song I like. However, my favorite song will forever be "I'm so tired....".  
> Been my favorite for pretty much a year. But I hope y'all like this, it was actually kinda easy to write while also less stressful for me.  
> If this is what you want to see more of this, I can create a poetry thing just for things like or if not that's okay too!  
> Love y'all guys and hoped you enjoyed.


	18. Part 2 of Today has been okay...

**_He's know by all the town...._ **

  
Doc quickly raced up as he started to get everything he'd need to bring back Grian since he was quickly starting to pass.

TFC grabbed Joe's arm and pulled him out saying he calling some of the other hermits.

**_He found him with another son of God..._ **

  
Grian gasped as he suddenly felt like he was floating. A bright light shone up into his eyes as he gasped and saw a beautiful girl on the other side.

She had on a stunning white dressed enlaced in gold with a sparkly crown on her head and a halo bobbing as she walked down graciously to the man kneeling in front of her. She held out her hand and helped him as she smiled.

"Hello there Grian," the angel said as beautiful white wings extended out of her.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Grian said as he glanced around worryingly.

"I'm Eleanor dear child, and I present you a choice," Eleanor said.

"What is it?" Grian asked after a moment of silence.

"You may stay here forever and live with happiness but have to wait until your friend's pass into the gateway of Heaven," she said as her green eyes softened. "Or you can return to HermitCraft and may be faced with something horrifying but have all your friends. What do you choose?"

Grian stared into her fluttering, sparkling eyes as he thought for a minute, remembering how he laid asleep. But if he died, how would his friends react? Would they think he was gone forever?

He knew his choice and knew it was only right.

**_Feeding on the prayer..._ **

"I choose to stay in HermitCraft, no matter what happens." Grian looked at her with confidence flaring through him.

"Good choice," Eleanor said as she spread open her wings.

**_Never mind what God said..._ **

Doc watched the heart monitor as he electrocuted Grian, hoping starting to rain to the ground. Nothing was okay, nothing!

"C'mon Grian…" Doc whispered.

**_But love has lost it's cause..._ **

' _Mumbo, Iskall, Scar, and Cub?_ ' TFC typed into the communicator.

' _Yeah_?' Scar texted.

' _What do you need_?' Iskall asked.

' _Get over here you four, Grian just flatlined_.'

TFC ignored the now frantic buzzing on his comminutor and sat down besides Joe, only being able to comfort him as he looked towards the closed door.

"AND I THOUGHT ** _TODAY HAD BEEN OKAY_**!" Joe yelled out as he shook to his bones.

TFC wrapped his arms around him as one of the father figures of the server broke down.

**_Today has been okay...._ **

The hermits were scared now. Everyone was panicking, fingers were being pointed and anxiety was hanging closer to the Hermits.

**_Today has been okay...._ **

Doc cried out in relief as he watched the heart monitor return to it's normal pace. He'd be alright! Oh my god, he'd be okay!

**_Wind has burned your skin...._ **

Grian gasped as he opened his eyes into the emptiness, his body aching like crazy. He laughed in relief as he knew he was alive. Every memory came at him as he suddenly felt himself be heavier and not so dangerously floaty.

A memory of flying with Mumbo came back to him and made him giggle like crazy remembering when he almost hit a wall because he'd been trying to catch up with him.

**_The lovely air so thin..._ **

Scar sped to the medical air, his rocket quickly going and disappearing as he hurried to get there. The air around him slowly becoming thin as he tried to get there faster now, not even caring if he got injured from this.

All that mattered right was to be with one of his best friends.

**_The salty water underneath your feet....._ **

Iskall tried to drown himself. He tried to but was caught by Mumbo who caught him before he could. Now they stood in the water, two towels wrapped around them as Mumbo went off on him.

"What the actually bloody hell Iskall!" Mumbo yelled at him. "Why the hell did you think that was okay!'

Iskall closed his eyes as he heard Mumbo continue. Why had he done it?

"Grian's not dead Iskall," Mumbo whispered to him.

"I-I know," Iskall said as he started to sob. "It- just f-feels like he- is."

Mumbo placed his hand on Iskall's shoulder and turned them away.

"I know Iskall, I know."

**_No one's gone in vain..._ **

Mumbo hugged him tightly as they put on his elytra.

"Iskall?"

"Yeah Mumbo?"

"Even if he is one, we'll love him forever, won't we?"

"That's the problem."

**_Here is where you'll stay...._ **

Doc went back out to where Scar, TFC, and Joe sat together.

"He's alive," Doc croaked out as he wiped his face.

They all cheered out in relief before the doors burst open to reveal a wet Mumbo and Iskall in towels with their normal clothes on.

**_Cause life has been insane but...._ **

Doc looked at them a little confused and then realized the tear stained against their cheeks.

"C'mon Iskall, I'll get you checked up," Doc said to him.

Iskall nodded then got up and followed him to a separate room.

**_Today has been okay...._ **

Mumbo held Grian's hand as Scar waited for Cub. Iskall would be staying here for awhile since his little... incident you could call it.

He knew Iskall would be okay, but Grian… not so much.

**_Today has been okay....._ **

Cub stood besides Scar as they whispered to him how sorry they were. Together they muttered their farewells and left with a heavy heart.

**_Today has been okay...._ **

Mumbo met Iskall at the door as they left to go back to their bases. They said goodbye to Doc and headed on their way, a sad silence between the two as they went to the battlefield.

**_Today has been okay...._ **

Doc looked around the quiet medical room where Grian laid and smiled softly as he opened the door a little more while he organized some of the medicines he had. The small beeping of Grian's heart machine settled into a soft hum as he put away the medicine for a small cough.

Today there'd been quietness on the server, everyone deciding the war can wait a day or two much to Doc's relief.

He turned away from the meds and grabbed a bag of nutrients then walked over to Grian. He grabbed the near empty bag hanging and replaced it with a small amount of effort. Turning around he walked over and threw the bag away.

"...Doc?...." A small, sickly voice from the bed as he turned in a fanatic to meet Grian's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did change up a few things in my actual book but this songfic has actually been the actual template I've been following when I write this story. I know how the ending of this story is going to go and I think a lot of people will enjoy it. This story is actually probably as old as my Civil War, so yes there's a lot of mistakes but I don't wanna change because I want y'all to see the original, the one that hasn't changed and won't. Sorry if you don't enjoy all the mistakes in it, but original is fine!  
> Also, not gonna lie I'm kinda dying inside by what happened yesterday on stream with Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno. Well that's it for me blabbering for ten minutes! Thank you guys for the love and I love y'all! Hope you enjoyed!


	19. Mini stories and a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello! How are you all today on this fine Friday? I got a question that I'd y'all to answer. 
> 
> But to answer the question I need y'all to read through these stories and decided if there's something interesting or if it has potienal to become the next chapter of this book!  
> I'll go more into detail at the End notes so y'all can understand better about what I mean!

1\. Scaly, eh? 

Tango and Xisuma looked up at the Ender Dragon, her wings spreaded wide as she flew past them protecting the egg with her own life. Her bright purple eyes shined with the same look a Enderman did whenever you were to hit them.  
A smirk grew on Tango’s lips as he looked at Xisuma before nodding and running to the creature. They did the normal routine, tower up and destroy the crystals before finally attacking the dragon.  
It was a quick battle, not too many complications as Tango ran up and stabbed the dragon straight in the heart. They both looked up in awe as the Dragon glowed in white and purple and as the XP Tango faced Xisuma again.  
“Nice working with ya,” Tango said with a small chuckle as Xisuma joined him.  
A bright red flash filled the sky as the two looked at the void thinking at first that their eyes were playing tricks on them when a neon green flashed a few seconds after. Tango quickly ran after Xisuma but not before seeing the sky light up again though he didn’t know what color it was.  
Breathing in deeply, Tango looked at his friend with worry as Xisuma typed a server emergency as fast as he could.

A cup of warm tea sat in front of a dirty blonde man, a parrot chirping from his perch as he turned a page on his book. He sat curled up on his brown rocking chair, relaxed and listening to slow music. There was no other sound really, with the new wood set into place nothing creaked anymore thankfully.  
He let loose a yawn before sitting up and stretching towards the ceiling, hearing some cracks from his back and arms. Reaching towards his tea cup that was white with some pretty decorations from his grandma.  
Stirring his tea a bit before taking a sip tasting the sweetness with honey mixed into it. As he went to put it back down he felt his arm cramp up and nearly dropped his tea. Letting out a soft chuckle, he put the cup into his lap and rubbed his arm a bit. He could feel the pain worsen a bit which surprised him before he felt his whole body cramp up.  
H cried out in pain, seeing his pesky parrot looking at him with concern before flying over. He gripped his head as a sudden pain hit him, before falling to the floor and sobbing in pain. A loud crash came from something besides him then black flooded into his mind.

“Iskall, don’t just stand there and laugh at me,” Mumbo whined as he tried to pry his left leg from a red shulker box. “I’m stuckkkkkkk.”  
“Well we realize that!” Iskall said, trying to control his laughter. “How do you even get stuck in a shulker box?”  
Mumbo soon joined him, but could still feel the pain in his leg until it started to numb. They both had their giggles before Iskall leaned down and tugged his redstone shulker box up as Mumbo tried to pull his leg away. Finally, his leg popped out and rubbed with a small whine.  
“Ow..” Mumbo said softly as he felt both his legs start to hurt. “That was nice.”  
The other hermit snorted in amusement before sitting beside Mumbo and put his shulker box away in his Ender chest. He leaned against the chest, trying to ignore his aching hands and arms.  
Mumbo let out a small gasp and Iskall scrunched his eyes before he cried out. A large migraine struck his mind like nothing and he gripped his head trying to make it stop.  
A man with black hair went over to him with a worried expression before he froze up and started crying. He felt the man stumble and then fall as pain and agony spreaded throughout his entire body.  
Not even trying to fight against the darkness, he could still hear crying as he was welcomed with sleep.

The two hermits entered into the mayoral office, Scar came rushing out with Bdubs at his heels, both having a worried expression on their faces.  
“What happened?” Scar asked as Bdubs helped Xisuma who’d stumbled.  
“Is everyone almost here?” Tango gasped out, trying to catch his breath.  
Bdubs nodded and handed him his communicator so he could see the conversation between the hermits.

Bdubs and I are already at the town hall, we’ll make sure their good while you guys get here.  
OMW  
Xisuma, Etho and I are heading over now.  
I’ll be there soon, everything good?  
omw with Zedaph  
I’ll be there in five.  
Coming

As Tango read them quickly he looked up to see the hermits flying in, a few crashing into each other. Beef was the first to show and then Doc as the rest of the hermits showed up. Everyone looked at each other with confusion and worry before they gathered into a small crowd and looked up at where Xisuma was.  
“Alright everyone sorry for calling you all here,” Xisuma said with his calm yet shaky voice. “Tango and I have again just killed the Ender Dragon but something happened that I’ve never seen before. The sky flashed three different times, the first being the red and the second being a neon green. I’d already left the end by the time Tango jumped in and told me he saw a third flash but didn’t see the color before he left.”  
A few gasps left some of the people in the crowd as Tango looked about the crowd.  
“Excuse me,” Tango said politely. “But where’s the rest of the Jungle hermits?”  
Some of the hermits looked around the gathering before realizing that Mumbo, Iskall, and Grian hadn’t shown up.  
“Maybe their communicators are turned off?” Etho offered.  
“No,” Ren said. “Grian always keeps his communicators on because his was always buzzing when we were building in the Hippine Commune.”  
“Well, while Mumbo said he had his communications off most of the time, Iskall and him were working together for a redstone project in Mumbo’s base,” Stress said. “He ended up telling me when he left and I haven’t seen him since then.”  
“Search parties I’m guessing?” Doc said from where he leaned on the railings of the stairs.  
Xisuma nodded with confarminton and watched as a few hermits turned up their ringer.  
“Etho, Stress, Ren, and Scar are going to look for them in the Jungle,” Xisuma said. “Bdubs, you're staying here at the Shopping district with False in case they come around here. Hypno, Impulse, and Tango you are going to search near your bases and treasure island. Wels, Keralis, Beef and I will look for him in the air. Joe and Cleo you guys need to get some healing stuff ready in case any of them are injured. Now, if there’s no objections to this, we need to get them now.”

“Grian is probably in his base,” Scar said. “Today is his off day to hang out with his parrot and everything so he’s probably there.”  
The other three nodded and flew besides Scar as they approached the massive mansion. They entered through the large opening point where Grian’s fancy storage system was. Scar went to where an archway was with some beautiful spruce and dark oak on the walls and floors.  
A small gasp came from Scar before he was running towards a curled up body with glass shards alongside him. The small limp body of Grian looked pained as Scar leaned down to just barely touch his arm. He saw him flinch and quickly removed his hands.  
“Call Xisuma and Joe now,” Scar said quickly as he looked down at his friend with worry. “And put them on speaker please.”  
Ren nodded as he called Joe, getting him first try after only a few seconds of waiting.  
“What happened?” Joe asked, his southern accent creeping in.  
“We found Grian,” Ren said. “We don’t see anything wrong with him but he’s in pain and out.”  
“Okay, okay,” Joe said. “Have any of you moved him?”  
“No,” Ren said. “When Scar got over to him, he laid a hand on his arm and he ended up flinching.”  
“Okay,” Joe said. “Don’t touch him, don’t move him.”  
Ren replied with a small okay before Joe hung up and then he called Xisuma.  
“X?” Ren asked.  
“Yeah Ren?” Xisuma said as weird sounding noises came from the communicator that Ren recognized was the wind.  
“We found Grian.”  
“Where?”  
“His mansion.”  
“What was happening with him?”  
“He’s currently passed out on the floor and we can’t move him. Grian is in too much pain and we don't know why. At the moment, Scar is cleaning up teacup shards that Grian had probably been drinking from.”  
“Oh goodness, well what about Mumbo and Iskall?”  
“We just found Grian, but we’d suspect that their around their own bases. Stress is scrolling through the text messages to see if they said where their at. I’ll text you again if she finds something, for now our group is with Grian. Good luck.”  
“Thank you, bye.”  
“Bye.”

2\. This isn't your normal Hanahaki

Flowers were a beautiful thing, shining and wonderful as they bloomed some in the day and some at night. Such a beautiful sight, blue orchids swaying in the breeze as he watered them, the very same ones he laid on where Taurtis door just before he left to fight the Ender Dragon, not even realizing that’d be the last time he’d ever do.  
Roses were next to it, the ones who he had nicknamed Bunny as it was a reminder of an old friend, not as old as the orchids though. The roses were a symbol of love but to him it said that you survived a tricky person, one who he used he wished to forget but now he doesn’t mind thinking back to everything that happened there.  
Those were the main two flowers in the whole garden, mainly just bushes, bamboo, and those flowers in the tiny paradise for him and only him. Bushes brushed his feet lightly as he walked past them, breathing in the fresh smell of honey from his bees that flew about, collecting all their needs for the day.  
Entering into the last portion of the garden, a single lilac stood, growing as she protected the tiny flowers below her just starting to grow. It reminded him of his own mother, how she’d protect the children from harm's way.  
“Good morning,” he whispered softly as he walked towards them and gave them water, making sure to not drown them. “How are you today?”  
Silence. Just like how he expected as he finished up that before turning around and headed back inside where Prof. Beaks squawked at him as he placed the water can underneath him. He smiled at the tiny bird and threw him a few spare seeds he had in his pocket before heading to his front door with his Elytra hanging lifelessly on him, only flapping here and there when he checked that he had everything.  
With that, he flew up and away from his bird and mini paradise that called out to him, wanting him back as soon as he left.

He smiled as he walked through the shopping district, watching everything grow was always a wonderful experience to anyone. Bdubs waved to him as he passed by the newest shop StarGazers and Etho’s ice shop. Two gorgeous shops with a beautiful interior as he continued to walk through the district, ignoring Iskall’s treasure island.  
No one started up a conversation with him as he passed by Tango and Impulse chatting it up in front of the lamps store. He gave a small nod to them with a grin before heading past them and going over to his own shop, the Barge.  
A giant money-machine that was honestly such a beauty everyone even agreed it was one of his most successful shops ever. He was thankful to his past self for re-making his traveling cart and making it more awesome with his own supplies.  
A smile enlaced his face as he continued to walk through the Barge, picking up all the profits and restocking everything that was missing. The burnsticks on his floor squeaked a bit as he walked over it, looking at the bees flying around his shop and the one stuck outside. It made him giggle a bit at the bee stuck outside before he grabbed some rockets from his ender chest and took off, a smell of gunpowder the only thing indicating he’d ever been in his shop in the first place.

No one was around as he flew into his mansion, trying to cover up his coughing as he felt the flowers with blood trying to pour through his mouth. It always happened when the moon arose to its peak of power, but it had nothing to do with anything horrible.  
At first, when he first got i he considered going to Xisuma before realizing that this was a special disease only he could solve on his own. It made him panic a bit before he finally saw what flowers he coughed out, the very ones in his same garden. That had been a terrifying moment before he finally realized this had nothing to do with love only the Watchers being cruel and unfair to him.  
And oh how he hated them for it. He was terrified of anyone finding out about what was wrong with him, to hear what he did to the legends of the sun and moon. To even find out every legend they had ever heard had been true is the true thing that terrified him to his core, not wanting anyone to see what was wrong with him.  
Hw didn’t know what to work on for a moment before he just decided to go to the Upside Down, not wanting to have to be 

3\. History has it's eyes on you

I was younger then you are now,  
The first battle of the Civil War was suddenly filled with explosions and screams of agony as the hermits died or watched others around them die. The once amazing friends, now neck-and-neck with bombs flying around and potion affects shimmering from random places on the ground.  
When I was given my first command  
Grian yelled out as he raced outside with Cleo and heard the bombs getting ready while gunpowder filled the already dampening air. Everyone was running left and right as the ConCorp duo watched from above, laughing a bit as everyone ran around like headless chickens (though sometimes Scar thought Grian was a headless chicken at times). Screams echoed around everyone as Grian watched Cleo die in front of him.  
I led my men straight into a massacre.  
Grian screamed out as he ran to where Cleo's stuff laid then ran across the field only to find zombie corpses everywhere and even more piling up as arrows and swords shot out at everyone.

4\. Yo girl...…

Grian- Heather Chandler  
Mumbo- Heather McNamara  
Iskall- Heather Duke  
Ren- Veronica Sawyer  
Joe- Ren's 'dad'  
Stress- Ren's 'mom'  
Xisuma- JD  
The Heathers along with Ren all sat around the lunch table where they had their expensive bags and such besides them.  
"Doc DumpTruck took a belly flop off the old Mill Bridge last night holding a suicide note," Iskall said as he rolled his eyes while the electric one just glowed a bit darker in annoyance.  
"Oh my god, is he dead?..." Ren said in fear as he thought about his amazing, unstable friend.  
"Just some broken bones," Iskall said as he looked up at Ren. "Just another geek trying to imitate the popular people and failing miserably."  
Ren looked away, ashamed as he stared down onto his bag where, just barely noticeable, a friendship necklace was there. His blood turned icy cold as he looked at it, fighting down the tears threatening to spill.  
"Yo girl.." Grian's ghost whispered into my ear as my eyes went wide. "Keep it together...  
" I..." Tango's and Impulse's voice joined in with Grian as I got up and went to the bathroom, trying to avoid any eye connect with anyone.  
"Knew... you'd come this far... Now your truly a Heather,  
"Smell how gangsta you are.....  
"Doc, I'm sorry," Ren said as he held Doc's hand while he slept in the medical bed, the heart moniter becoming a distant hum in the distance.  
"Yo girl.....  
"Feel a bit punchy?..."  
"She's not..." Grian gasped out as Ren ran down the street towards her home.  
"Looking so well..."  
"Still... you've earned that red scrunchie..." The cold from their voices counted him as he continued to run down the street, the red scrunchie indeed even on his arm right now...  
"Come...  
"Join...  
"Heather in hell.."  
Laughter echoed into his mind as he ran, ran away from Doc, from the rest of the Heathers, from the ghosts haunting him, from Xisuma…..  
"Where have you been?" Joe said angrily as he opened the door besides Stress, his friend who was like a mom to Ren.  
"We've been worried sick!

5\. An Unforgettable Journey

Grian stared out into the oceans depths as he sat on one of the three tallest pillars on his base. He could feel the wind ruffle his air as he stared out, knowing what was going to happen tomorrow. There was always that one chance he wouldn't make it.. but if he did then something amazing would happen again.  
He prayed to the Minecraft gods that he'd make it to the next world with the rest of the hermits. But if he didn't... would Taurtis be on the other side? Waiting for him, beckoning him towards another world or would he die a perma-death. Lost in the rest of the dead souls...  
"I'll make it..." Grian whispered.  
But?  
The small word hung in the air, unspoken yet still there waiting. Waiting for a chance to redeem itself and prove to him that there would always be something that went wrong but yet...  
"Grian?" Mumbo called out as he landed behind him.  
"O- Oh umm hi Mumbo," Grian said turning around quickly.  
"Are you okay?" Mumbo asked, taking a seat next to the smaller hermit.  
"Of course Mumbo!" Grian lied, forcing a chuckle.  
Mumbo looked at him with concern as Grian turned away and stared into the vast ocean. A few dolphins jumped up over in the distance but for the most part everything was quiet while the two sat with each other.  
"Gri?" Mumbo asked. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes," Grian said, yet slightly softly.  
"Grian," Mubo whispered. "You don't have to lie."  
The small hermit shook his head, knowing if he talked that he'd just end up bursting into tears and would get yelled at to be a 'man'. Sam would always tell him not to cry... he always said that Grian looked so much prettier when he smiled and laugh. But, that was in the past wasn't it? So why did everything always seemed like it was in the present, just a day or two ago...  
"Gri?" Mumbo said as the smaller hermit screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the memories of what had happened...  
He let loose a large sob as he buried his head into his hands, the memories trying to break through the wall both his therapist and himself taught him never to let break. And yet... here he was crying his eyes in front of his best friend who'd never ever seen him cry, nor be depressed..  
Sam told him he wasn't depressed though, right? So why did he think he was-  
Two thin but slightly muscular arms hugged Grian as he cried and gasped during his, or what his therapist called, 'episode'.  
But he also made him eat plastic and pretend he was T-  
Grian let out a large sob and gripped Mumbo's suit tightly, not even paying attention that he was doing that. Mumbo however, did notice and brought Grian a bit closer.  
Taurtis died at his hands! He died because of him and you almost did to-  
"Grian, hey Grian takes some deep breathes-"  
Plastic bags-  
"Grian, breathe in with me-"  
Tauritos-  
"Grian please," Mumbo said to him as he finally came into view of Grian's eye sight. "Take a deep breath with me okay?"  
Mumbo breathed in deeply while Grian tried to follow it but only managed to hold it for half the time Mumbo did before Mumbo exhaled. Together, they breathed in deeply and slowly calmed each other helping Grian more then Mumbo thought.  
"Gri, what happened?" Mumbo whispered softly as he hugged Grian again while he clung closer to the small, hiccupping hermit.  
"I-" Grian started then hugged him tighter as he went silent.  
Mumbo accepted this, taking in the small hermit's embrace with love as he felt the fast beating heart of Grian's against his

6\. I'll be complete 

Do you think the stars know that their looked down so far below?  
Grian stared up into the sparkling sky from his futuristic base, his blue eyes searching the depths of the unknown blackness laid out in front of his eyes.  
Or when the warm wind blows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright well, that's all of them! I searched through my docs and old Qoutev acc to find all these stories. As y'all can see, some are more 'completed' then others but that isn't important, I'm just wondering which stories y'all like the best you can rate them 1-10 if you want or simply say 'none of these'. The most voted story will be completed for y'all and it should be posted either next week or the one after that.  
> I didn't want these stories in my Docs anymore because it's causing for me to lag WAY to much so they will be deleted but saved here if I ever want to work on these again. Also, if the story you like the most isn't picked that doesn't mean I won't ever complete it! I lost inspiration in my Hermitcraft Star Wars story but it's complete now, eh? So don't worry if you feel like the story you want to see isn't what everyone else wants. ALSO, I will turn on comment moderation for a little to see if that helps but that's a big MAYBE. I don't want everyone to just feel forced is all, cause I actually will do it sometimes too lol.  
> Thank you for your time and to those that vote your helping me out! Love y'all!!
> 
> Edit: Forgot to mention but like none of this is edited yet by me so it may be sucky.


	20. As I sing this song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song written by PsychoJellyfish, original
> 
> If you use this song, please credit me and my work, thank you!

**_There are moments when we_ **   
**_Just want to fall down at our feet._ **   
**_There are moments when my words_ **   
**_That I so love to speak,_ **   
**_Won’t make it out._ **   
**_And There are moments when the_ **   
**_Best of us fall…._ **   
**_And there are moments where I watch the_ **   
**_revolution crumble down._ **   
**_And maybe if I were different,_ **   
**_Shorter?_ **   
**_Brown eyes?_ **   
**_I wouldn’t fail as much as I do now_ **   
**_When I stare into your eyes._ **

**_But I stare into the mirror,_ **   
**_My eyes.. brimmed with tears_ **   
**_As the scars from my battle_ **   
**_Show up on my body._ **   
**_And it makes me question_ **   
**_Why was I even your friend,_ **   
**_For your kind soul didn’t match up_ **   
**_to mine,_ **   
**_With the cruelness of my words._ **

**_[Chorus]_ **   
**_And as I sing this song,_ **   
**_Maybe even hum it,_ **   
**_Your ears will hear the sound_ **   
**_And your day will be enlightened._ **   
**_And even if I see.._ **   
**_That you would never hear it…_ **   
**_At least I know this song_ **   
**_Will be here when I need it.._ **

**_I remember that day,_ **   
**_What felt like so many years ago,_ **   
**_When you told me what happened in High School_ **   
**_And why you fear the littlest things._ **   
**_I held you as you cried,_ **   
**_Tears staining my shirt_ **   
**_And you apologized while I tried to_ **   
**_Comfort you…_ **

**_And I feel as if I am him_ **   
**_The man you so feared,_ **   
**_As you look into my eyes,_ **   
**_Your face filled sadness._ **   
**_It makes me want to reach out_ **   
**_And hug you again._ **   
**_But I know when I become_ **   
**_Unwelcomed, by one of my dearest friends._ **

**_[Chorus]_ **   
**_And as I sing this song,_ **   
**_Maybe even hum it,_ **   
**_Your ears will hear the sound_ **   
**_And your day may be enlightened._ **   
**_And even if I see.._ **   
**_That you would never hear it…_ **   
**_At least I know this song_ **   
**_Will be here when I need it.._ **

**_And as every moment passes by,_ **   
**_Your yelling in my ears,_ **   
**_I will sing this song,_ **   
**_Even if you don’t care._ **   
**_And I hope you realize,_ **   
**_That I knew I was wrong_ **   
**_And as I mutter the last words of this song.._ **   
**_I hope you live long,_ **   
**_My life is miserable_ **   
**_But I hope your day will be enlightened_ **   
**_Whenever I sing this song.._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all! So this song I wrote based off my book so it gives away some of the things that will happen in the chapter I'll probably be posting sometime late today or around the afternoon. If anyone sings this, please send me the link to whatever it is! I'd love to hear. If your wondering how to sing it, keep a "awww-awww-awww-awww-aw-oh" type of sound the entire way.  
> Eh, who am I kidding? Y'all do what you want! But yes, this is an original song that anyone can use. Based around my Civil War chapter right now- and on that note, I've actually wrote another story for a seperate fandom. DON'T FREAK, I'm staying here on this fandom with all the wonderful people! It's just something simple about the Dream SMP, I was actually inspired by Alienu's story, "Take me back to the start." Wonderful story if your interested in the SMP.  
> Thank you all so much for the love, comments, kudos, and everything! It means so much to me that y'all enjoy what I write! Love y'all, and I hope you enjoyed this song I wrote.


	21. I need to address some things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please respect my opinion in this, I am not trying to start drama with anyone here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stories up for adoption!
> 
> \- This isn't your normal Hanahaki   
> -History has it's eyes on you  
> -Yo girl....  
> \- I'll be complete  
> \- An unforgettable journey
> 
> Please message me in the comments if you'd like any of these stories, I don't want readers to get upset because I didn't finish them and I want them to have a chance. Thank you.

So, well hello everyone. Today isn't a story day unfornately and this isn't what you think it is probably about. Some of you guys may understand why I'm going to say what I am but if you don't that's totally okay, just please respect my opinion and others. Now that I've cleared that, let me tell you guys why I'm posting this.

As we all know of, I've been posting on this fandom for a couple of months, first with my civil war book and then now my one-shot book. These two books are my babies, the very things I enjoy to read when I want to look back at my old writing. This isn't about them though, it's about the fandom. I've been seeing a lot of shipping and love stories and well, if you guys remember the start of this book I said I didn't do any romantic stuff because I was uncomfortable with it. I've never been a big shipping person, and well I feel like it's starting to affect me in a negative way.  
This isn't any of you guys fault, just my own stupid feelings but I've started to kinda feel like I don't belong. Like I don't belong in this fandom because it's like everywhere I turn there's a ship or something and I'm just not one to read those kind of stories. I've been really hesitant to say anything about this because well, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings so I've been really silent about this whole thing. It's me guys, not y'all because this is how I feel about this.  
Another reason why is because I've started to become uninterested by Hermitcraft, I just can't sit through a video all together like I used to without wanting to do something else. It's just that while yes, every hermit is really interesting and fun I haven't really enjoyed watching them. It started with Xisuma, then Tango, and then Bdubs, and not long after that Beef. It's not the what they do or anything, no I absolutely enjoy Hermitcraft! It's an amazing group of creators and entertainers for people to enjoy it's just not something I'm as into anymore.   
There's also another as well, and this is school. I have a lot of anxiety that it sometimes can become over-bearing and make me feel sick and like I'm the worst person ever. This mainly happens at school and I'm going back in person. It's scaring me, because a lot of people I don't like will be there and if everyone remembers the friend group I left awhile ago will also be there. There 'leader' is really manipulative so I'm afraid that I'm going to get hurt.   
And finally, I don't want to disappoint everyone by not uploading so much anymore because of the fact y'all are such wonderful people. You guys are wonderful, and the kind words have encouraged me so much when writing. The comments were wonderful and with each other I felt my heart glow when I read them and this why I feel terrible for having to write this. Just everything seems to stress me out and it's my issue not yours so I don't to overwhelm y'all with this.

So, yeah this is how I've thought for a few days, a few weeks. I knew one day this would happen I just wish it wasn't so quick to claim mine. There will probably be two more stories after this, one about the drabbles that now people will be able to adopt just contact me on which one. The drabble I will be finishing is the dragon one and then I will have my probably final story on there. The story where I say goodbye.  
And many of you may be asking, "What about the And Then There was Three story?" well, that will be the last story I will finish for this fandom. I'm hoping to get one of the last chapters out before Monday and then I will post the last one by next week, hopefully before Thursday. The story will not have a sequel, and I would like for no one to write a continued version of it and post it for it to be public. If anyone want's to use the story idea then that's fine.   
I love you guys, I love how much support I've gotten but with this fandom somewhat starting to die and my reasons, I don't feel like I can write anymore for this. I'm sorry this will be one of the last things that will be on here but I can't keep pretending to keep enjoying this. Every creator is amazing and you all are beautiful writers, don't ever let someone tell you otherwise. I will see you guys in my Civil war book, and I'm sorry. I love you all and I hope you guys enjoyed every story I posted on here.


	22. Scaley, eh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened with the end notes but I'm not changing it lmaoooo

Tango and Xisuma looked up at the Ender Dragon, her wings spreaded wide as she flew past them protecting the egg with her own life. Her bright purple eyes shined with the same look a Enderman did whenever you were to hit them. Those scales of her’s shone in the light of the end crystals, the darkest purple they could ever be.

A smirk grew on Tango’s lips as he looked at Xisuma before nodding and running to the creature. They did the normal routine, tower up and destroy the crystals before finally attacking the dragon.

It was a quick battle, not too many complications as Tango ran up and stabbed the dragon straight in the heart. They both looked up in awe as the Dragon glowed in white and purple and as the XP Tango faced Xisuma again.

“Nice working with ya,” Tango said with a small chuckle as Xisuma joined him.

A bright red flash filled the sky as the two looked at the void thinking at first that their eyes were playing tricks on them when a neon green flashed a few seconds after. Tango quickly ran after Xisuma but not before seeing the sky light up again though he didn’t know what color it was.   
Breathing in deeply, Tango looked at his friend with worry when they landed outside by the End portal as Xisuma typed a server emergency as fast as he could.

A cup of warm tea sat in front of a dirty blonde man, a parrot chirping from his perch as he turned a page on his book. He sat curled up on his brown rocking chair, relaxed and listening to slow music. There was no other sound really, with the new wood set into place nothing creaked anymore thankfully. No bugs songs could meet his ears by how far he was in his home.

He let loose a yawn before sitting up and stretching towards the ceiling, hearing some cracks from his back and arms before reaching towards his tea cup that was white with some pretty decorations from his grandma. It looked a bit like a chinese tea cup, but with it’s own special decor on it

Stirring his tea a bit before taking a sip tasting the sweetness with honey mixed into it. As he went to put it back down he felt his arm cramp up and nearly dropped his tea. Letting out a soft chuckle, he put the cup into his lap and rubbed his arm a bit. He could feel the pain worsen a bit which surprised him before he felt his whole body cramp up.

He cried out in pain, seeing his parrot looking at him with concern before flying over. He gripped his head as a sudden pain hit him, before falling to the floor and sobbing in pain. A loud crash came from something besides him then black flooded into his mind.

“Iskall, don’t just stand there and laugh at me,” Mumbo whined as he tried to pry his left leg from a red shulker box. “I’m stuckkkkkkk.”

“Well we realize that!” Iskall said, trying to control his laughter. “How do you even get stuck in a shulker box?”

Mumbo soon joined him, but could still feel the pain in his leg until it started to numb. They both had their giggles before Iskall leaned down and tugged his redstone shulker box up as Mumbo tried to pull his leg away. Finally, his leg popped out and rubbed with a small whine.

“Ow..” Mumbo said softly as he felt both his legs start to hurt. “That was nice.”

The other hermit snorted in amusement before sitting beside Mumbo and put his shulker box away in his Ender chest. He leaned against the chest, trying to ignore his aching hands and arms. 

Mumbo let out a small gasp and Iskall scrunched his eyes before he cried out. A large migraine struck his mind like nothing and he gripped his head trying to make it stop. 

A man with black hair went over to him with a worried expression before he froze up and started crying from what he could only guess as pain. He felt the man stumble and then fall as pain and agony spreaded throughout his entire body.

Not even trying to fight against the darkness, he could still hear crying as he was welcomed with sleep.

The two hermits entered into the mayoral office, Scar rushing out with Bdubs at his heels, both having a worried expression on their faces. 

“What happened?” Scar asked as Bdubs helped Xisuma who’d stumbled on his way in.

“Is everyone almost here?” Tango gasped out, trying to catch his breath.

Bdubs nodded and handed him his communicator so he could see the conversation between the hermits.

Bdubs and I are already at the town hall, we’ll make sure they're good while you guys get here.  
IM COMING  
Xisuma, Etho and I are heading over now.  
I’ll be there soon, everything good?  
omw with Zedaph   
I’ll be there in five.  
Coming

As Tango read them quickly he looked up to see the hermits flying in, a few crashing into each other. Beef was the first to show and then Doc as the rest of the hermits showed up. Everyone looked at each other with confusion and worry before they gathered into a small crowd and looked up at where Xisuma was.

“Alright everyone sorry for calling you all here,” Xisuma said with his calm yet shaky voice. “Tango and I have again just killed the Ender Dragon but something happened that I’ve never seen before. The sky flashed three different times, the first being the red and the second being a neon green. I’d already left the end by the time Tango jumped in and told me he saw a third flash but didn’t see the color before he left.”

A few gasps left some of the people in the crowd as Tango looked about the crowd.

“Excuse me,” Tango said politely. “But where’s the rest of the Jungle hermits?”

Some of the hermits looked around the gathering before realizing that Mumbo, Iskall, and Grian hadn’t shown up.

“Maybe their communicators are turned off?” Etho offered.

“No,” Ren said. “Grian always keeps his communicators on because his communicator was always buzzing when we were building in the Hippie Commune.”

“Well, while Mumbo said he had his communications off most of the time, Iskall and him were working together for a redstone project in Mumbo’s base,” Stress said. “He ended up telling me when he left and I haven’t seen him since then.”

“Search parties I’m guessing?” Doc said from where he leaned on the railings of the stairs.

Xisuma nodded with confarminton and watched as a few hermits turned up their ringer.

“Etho, Stress, Ren, and Scar are going to look for them in the Jungle,” Xisuma said. “Bdubs, you're staying here at the Shopping district with False in case they come around here. Hypno, Impulse, and Tango you are going to search near your bases and treasure island. Wels, Keralis, Beef and I will look for him in the air. Joe and Cleo you guys need to get some healing stuff ready in case any of them are injured. Now, if there’s no objections to this, we need to get them now.”

“Grian is probably in his base,” Scar said. “Today is his off day to hang out with his parrot and everything so he’s probably there.”

The other three nodded and flew besides Scar as they approached the massive mansion. They entered through the large opening point where Grian’s fancy storage system was. Scar went to where an archway was with some beautiful spruce and dark oak on the walls and floors. 

A small gasp came from Scar before he was running towards a curled up body with glass shards alongside him. The small limp body of Grian looked pained as Scar leaned down to just barely touch his arm. He saw him flinch and quickly removed his hands.

“Call Xisuma and Joe now,” Scar said quickly as he looked down at his friend with worry. “And put them on speaker please.”

Ren nodded as he called Joe, getting him first try after only a few seconds of waiting.

“What happened?” Joe asked, his southern accent creeping in.

“We found Grian,” Ren said. “We don’t see anything wrong with him but he’s in pain and out.”  
“Okay, okay,” Joe said. “Have any of you moved him?”

“No,” Ren said. “When Scar got over to him, he laid a hand on his arm and he ended up flinching.”

“Okay,” Joe said. “Don’t touch him, don’t move him.”

Ren replied with a small okay before Joe hung up and then he called Xisuma.

“X?” Ren asked.

“Yeah Ren?” Xisuma said as weird sounding noises came from the communicator that Ren recognized was the wind. 

“We found Grian.”

“Where?”

“His mansion.”

“What happened to him?”

“He’s currently passed out on the floor and we can’t move him. Grian is in too much pain and we don't know why. At the moment, Scar is cleaning up teacup shards that Grian had probably been drinking from.”

“Oh goodness, well what about Mumbo and Iskall?”

“We just found Grian, but we’d suspect that they're around their own bases. Stress is scrolling through the text messages to see if they said where they are. I’ll text you again if she finds something, for now our group is with Grian. Good luck.”

“Thank you, bye.”

“Bye.”

A small ringing came from the end of a large tunnel as Wels and Xisuma walked down the cold, small tunnel, their elytras resting gently on their back but their body’s tensed. They were prepared for the worst, as their team had been split in two to find the others faster. It was too quiet for either of their liking, no laughing echoing down the area. 

As they drew nearer to the loud ringing of a phone, they ran in with their swords pulled out, ready to defend themselves if needed. That was, until they noticed the two forms laying shriveled up in a ball near the ringing phone. 

The two quickly rushed forward but as they, both were stopped by a random force of something pushing them away from the two. Both looked confusingly at the two before trying it again and being met with the same thing until realizing that purple particles were also being created around the two.

“Call up Scar, Joe should be with them as well,” Xisuma said quickly. “See if the same thing is happening to G.”

“We can’t figure it out,” Scar said into the phone as he watched Joe trying to get to the other laying on the floor. “It’s like a force more powerful than the Vex is stopping us to get to him.”  
There was a short pause before gibberish chatter exited from the phone, though Etho could make out none of it.

“Yes, I know. Joe is trying his best to help him but an unknown force is protecting him, We can’t even get within six feet of him before something is throwing us back.”

Another small amount of chatter.

“Iskall and Mumbo are the same? What is going-”

A phone ringing stopped him as Etho pulled his own communicator out of his pocket and answered it, seeing it was from Impulse.

“Hello?” Etho asked as he heard heavy breathing from the other line.

“We need Scar or Stress, or someone else down here right now,” Impulse stuttered out. “False and Bdubs are withering in pain right now at the shopping center. We don’t know what’s going on with them but we need them right now by the way they're crying.” 

“I- hold on one moment, I’ll get him,” Etho said as he walked over to Scar, using his hand to say come here. 

“Scar something is wrong with False and Bdubs,” Etho quickly whispered in his ear. “Impulse wants to talk to you about it but I can head down there with Ren or something.”

“Let me talk with him before we decided on anything,” Scar whispered to him. “Xisuma is on mute right now but listening okay?”

A small nod was all that was given to him before Scar took the phone and held it up to his ear.

“This is GoodTimeswithScar on the line,” Scar said before the same chatter from Xisuma happened earlier came through Etho’s communicator. “Alright, Impulse calm down, calm down. Tell me what happened ‘cause Etho didn’t explain much to me about what is going on near y’all.”

Etho could only watch silently as he heard nothing from Xisuma’s end. The face of the mayor was slowly turning grim and pale with a frown on his lips. 

“Is anyone able to get near False or Bdubs?” Scar said with a hint of concern. “No? Alright, Joe can’t come down right now nor Stress but I’ll send down Etho and Ren. I can’t come either right now as I’m trying to see if any of the Vex know what’s happening. When I figure out what’s wrong and how we can solve it, I’ll come flying down okay? Alright Impulse, I’ll talk to you later.”

The other hung up before trading the communicators back with their original, their admin still on the call on Scar’s phone. The mayor made a quick hand signal, Ren soon standing up and joining them.

“Give me a few minutes Xisuma, I’m going to send Etho and Ren right now,” Scar said as the three of them shuffled towards the storage room where a Nether portal was. It was quiet as they did so, no one really speaking as Scar stepped back a bit. “Head over to the shopping district okay? Bdubs and False are there while Tango, Impulse and Hypno are as well. I don’t know what this is, but whatever magical interference that’s happening right now will be stopped. There isn’t much I can do right now, so good luck you two.”

“We’ll be okay Scar,” Ren said with a small, reassuring smile. “Were gonna be careful and not make any stupid mistakes.”

A nod was all they saw before the two stepped in the portal, silence filling the air around the mansion again as the mayor walked away from the place where two once stood there.

“They're a lot better than how Grian is.”

“Wait, seriously? Poor guy must be hurting horribly if this is only a quarter of what happened to the trio.”

“Yeah, no one has been able to help him due to something protecting him.”

“Oh, yeah-

“Wait, what’s that on False’s head?”

“....Is that tiny, black horns?”

“....I think I know what’s happening now.”

“What?”

“I’ll tell you just put Xisuma and Scar in call with me right now.”

A low groan was all that escaped him as he shivered by the cold that clung to his skin. He could feel his body aching horribly, like he’d just ran a whole mile, down yoga straight after and then did like five hundred frog jumps. The worst part of it wasn’t his body though, it was the fact that his back ached horribly and his head was just a pounding migraine trying to make his head explode.

He let loose a grunt of pain as he opened his eyes to find himself on the floor of his mansion in the living room. It was quiet, but as he looked around a bit even as his body screamed in protest, he saw a figure lying asleep on his couch while another was in his kitchen, farther away from the two.

No one spoke in the quiet mansion as he pushed himself up, letting out a gasp of pain as he clutched his head to stop the poundin-

What was that?

He froze up quickly before rubbing his hair as he felt a base of something a ram might have, or one of a gazelle’s. His fingertips gently touched the horns before he made a small cry of pain, attracting the attention of the one in the kitchen.

“Grian?” The figure asked questioningly as he ran forward into the room, seeing him on the floor with one hand entangled in his hair. “Oh my god, Grian don’t touch those just yet.”

Joe stood above him, his face looking concerned as he crouched on the ground. He gently moved the smaller’s locks out of his eyes, seeing the amount of pain in his body in a smaller form staring back at him.

“What’s wrong with me?” Grian choked out as his hand was gently taken from his hair. “What’s wrong with me, Joe?”

“We don’t know exactly,” Joe said as he gave a small hug to the other. “But I need you to calm down, okay? You're gonna end up hurting yourself more.”

A small nod was all that came from the other as they watched Scar stir a bit before falling back asleep, his back now turned towards them. There was a low snore that filled the room making Grian have to hold in a painful laugh.

A small grin appeared on the other as he looked closely at the boy who was leaning against the sofa, not even knowing what he had just gone through.

“Let’s get you something to eat,” Joe said as he walked into the kitchen without him. “I’m sure some soup or something of that such would be delicious.”

It didn’t long for the other to find out about what happened. He’d merely been awake for a whole thirty minutes before he started to see how his skin was peppered in black and purple freckles. The way he had ran to the bathroom in a panic, his eyes wide as a golf ball.   
The long, drawn out scream echoed so badly through the mansion that he hadn’t almost found him. But he did and when he did so he could see the other grabbing his bat-like wings and looking at it with horror. There were tears visible in his eyes as he drew the other away, knowing something similar was going to happen to Iskall and Mumbo who were staying with Xisuma at the moment.

“What’s wrong with me!”

“Grian, we don’t know-”

“But you do-”

“Grian no we don’t-”

“Yes you do-”

The sentence was cut off by himself as Joe slowly eased forward towards the other and wrapped his arms around him. The smaller man was shaking as he did so and his face paled. 

“I know why this happened,” Grian said breathlessly as Joe put him at shoulder length.

“What do you mean?”

“It was because of that prank during Demise, that is why this happened.”

“I’m not catching on still, Gri.”

“We both went to the End and fought her again to be able to get the look we needed. Iskall and I thought it’d only be for the season but…”

“Wait, so you're telling me…”

“I know why I look like this now.”

Two handfuls of people stood around the town hall, five out of the ten there with dark purple and black spots on them that looked like freckles. All five had tall, curling horns that were as well black on them but only three had bat-like wings, though one had a pair of bones sticking out of his back.

The other five were perfectly normal except for a creeper looking man wearing a science coat as he was leaning against the diamond throne. A man with a royal yet calm look was sitting on the throne then with his hair curled back as one of the dragon-looking figures sat above him with a small, toothy grin. The other three either had a helmet on or white hair stuck out, a woman with brown hair standing slightly away from them all watching with ease.

“So this is because of you two messing around with Ender magic?” Xisuma asked, his face hidden behind a helmet but the annoyance in his voice was clear.

“Well, yes,” Iskall said as he scratched his back with long nails awkwardly. “We thought that to keep others away from us this would help with the scary look. Plus, we thought it’d be short lived due to both Grian and False dying so soon.”

A small sigh escaped Scar as he looked up to see Bdub’s eyes narrowed, a small amount of smoke flowing from his nose. There wasn’t much anyone could do, but by the way False looked, she would have to be held back by Doc.

“So why does Iskall have more dragon-like features and such brighter colors?” Etho asked from where he stood besides Doc. “I wasn’t here for Demise, but I heard some of the things you all got into.”

“I’d have to guess it was because he was the only one who survived Demise,” False huffed out.   
“He chose willingly to die while the rest of us didn’t. Also, he was killed by a dragon bro as well, breaking the promise and protecting him.”

“That’d make sense since I was the one who was the longest yet started first,” Grian said, looking towards the ceiling. “Impulse wouldn’t have gotten this punishment, why did I have to join?”

“I don’t feel sorry for you,” Xisuma said, looking at the five of them. “And if that’s the truth, that means all of you stopped before you hit the final stage.”  
There were confused looks on almost everyone’s faces as their admin stepped forward, reaching into his bag laying on the ground. He took out one simple tablet and scrolled through it before stopping at a picture with the five of them being compared to the Ender dragon in a diagram.

“If you look, you’ll see that Iskall has the most dragon features of everyone, almost as if he was the Ender Dragon. Grian has more scars and injuries then the rest of you all because he betrayed the group of dragons. And, if you didn’t know this yet, every dragon in different worlds join together at one point and just survive with each other for a little while before they return back to their own worlds and lay one egg. This, if Grian hadn’t killed Iskall, would’ve made him start to do the same along with all of you. 

“It’s a lot more complicated than this looks, but it’s hard to explain really.”

Everyone was silent for a moment before False turned around and stormed out, her hair swinging threateningly as Doc gave a small huff. He followed her out, waving a small goodbye to everyone else before he ran up to catch her.

“So…. I kinda saved everyone?” Grian said jokingly.

“Well, if you hadn’t done this in the first place we wouldn’t be here so no, not really,” Xisuma snapped at him, his arms crossed. “I’ve warned everyone not to mess with magic and this is the second time something like this has happened!”

A small nod was all that came from the other as he looked away, his face emotionless as Xisuma realized how badly he sounded when he said that. His tone anything but familiar.

A small sigh left Xisuma’s mouth as the leftover people looked at him before leaving him and Grian alone, their eyes not meeting Xisumas’ besides Etho’s. There was a small gesture by his head to apologize to the younger, even if he did use magic irresponsibility before he left with the rest.

Once the room was quiet again, he looked at the other before sitting on one of the diamonds on the throne, patting in a signal to sit besides him. Grian looked a bit hesitant at first, but finally gave in and sat besides him, though not meeting the other’s eyes.

Taking this as a sign nothing would be said he breathed in deeply before turning to the other.

“I’m sorry,” Xisuma said, seeing the slightly surprised look on the younger’s face.

“For what?”

“For speaking to you in such a sharp and bitter tone.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay for me to do that and I know that.”

Silence for a moment.

“I’m sorry for messing with magic.”

“You didn’t know anything about it, only the small research you did.”

“Still.”

“It’s fine Gri.”

“Then you're fine too.”

“What?”

“Oh, well that’s not what I meant-”

Bubbling laughter left the Mayoral building and as Iskall looked up to the building his smile was curled cruelly while his eyes were narrowed with a lime green tint coming off of them. 

“It’s started Ender, they will all be gone.”

A small gasp left the other as he bolted up, his hand on his heart. There was nothing spoken as he stood up, trying to control his breathing.

“It was all a dream, all a simple, silly dream Grian.”

But when he turned on the lights and looked in the mirror the gray veins sticking out on his arms with mushrooms reaching up and out of his skin. That was no dream but the truth of reality.

For those who live in that reality like to lie about the truth.

And he was one of them when he looked out at the graves, each with the name of one of his friends except for a low, bloodthirsty god named Iskall85.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *looks at the last time I posted*  
> My readers: *silent and in P A I N*  
> ME: “Nah, not today.”  
> My readers: *big sad *  
> Me two days before Halloween: “I can write this.”  
> Me the next morning: “I cry.”  
> Me in the afternoon: “Well, it’s horrible but it’s something :D”  
> My readers: “FEWDFXEXEDS”F”
> 
> HELLO. AM I YELLING IN CAPS? YES, YES I AM, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?  
> Lmao, that candy is doing wonders to my brain. Well, how is everyone? I’m doing well, well, well, WELLZ.  
> I’m in the mood to chase children down the street while their screaming. I really am concerned for my mental health sometimes, but well, I ain’t fixing it anytime soon. Wow, and I thought this end note for this story was going to be all sappy.   
> And then my brain said to me one night while I slept peaceful on a haunting night.  
> “no.”  
> Sometimes I wonder what’s wrong with me and why I cause others so much pain yet I’m like,   
> F U N N Y I S N T I T ?  
> I hope y’all enjoyed and lovee yallllllllllllllllll.  
> S C R E A M I N G F O R H E L P C A U S E T H E M A N D O L A R I O N I S S T R E A M I N G T O D A Y F O R S E A S O N T W O.  
> B A B Y Y O D A.  
> Y E S Y E S Y E S


End file.
